Evolution
by Uchiha Yuki Niiro
Summary: Deidara attend at the local school, and despite Yuki's love for Deidara, he despises her. When a task comes by, and they have to spend 2 weeks together in the same room. What fate will fall upon them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Omigosh, my second Story! 8D This one was inspired by mMadKittYy. ;3 (I'm recovering from sunburn, so right now I'm feeling like Orochimaru with all the snake-like skin. T_T)

WARNING. It's long. D:

Wasn't expecting it to be but, eh. XD

This Story is about how love can turn to hate, and hate into love. ^-^

Also, there's not a load of Deidara x Yuki yet, cause Deidara hates her. :3 Sorry for the slow beginning. XD

I hope you enjoy it, and read it 'till the very end.

The chapter's will be done in days. And in total, there are around 15. X3

And this is only the first. D: nuuu. XD

As I said, hope you enjoy! ;P

~Teito Eruīzu~

(^ That's my name in Japanese. I go by it now. X3)

Day 1. Friday.

Deidara's P.O.V

I sit on a bench outside the school, surrounded by my friends. Pain is talking about his numerous piercings, whilst Hidan is sat next to me with a blade in his hand.

'What are you gonna do with that, hmm?' I asked, and jab the sharp point of it.

'What do you think I'm gonna do with it?' He chuckles blackly. 'I'm gonna cut up that skank kid.' I couldn't help but laugh.

'You know her brother will kill you, right?' I smirk.

'Pfft.' Hidan breathes. 'A lame brother skank. Can't imagine myself dying in any way better.' This made me laugh more, then Hidan gave a low wolf-whistle.

'Would ya look what the cat's dragged in...' I glance over my right shoulder, and see _her_ walking in through the school gates, her brother walks cautiously beside her.

'She's gonna get screwed up some when.' I comment, and Hidan laughs at my statement.

'Can't help but agree with ya bro.' He gives the girl his death glare. 'Totally gonna get fucked up.'

Pain leans over my shoulder and peers at the two Uchiha's.

'Uh huh.' He agrees. 'Not gonna get out of High alive.' I look at him sideways and grin.

'I don't mind her older brother.' Kisame murmurs from beside Pain. 'But she's just... ugh...'

'There are no words...' Pain mumbles. 'To describe how much I despise her presence.' Konan pats his side and as if on cue, the bell rings.

'Ah, fuck it.' Hidan grunts, forcing himself up and shoves the blade in his pocket.

'Oh, Hidan.' I sigh, in a mocking fan-girly way, I got up and pretend to swoon.

'Watch it Blondie.' He says, and swipes his hand around but I duck.

'Missed me, Missed me, Now you gotta...' I sing and prance about like an idiot. '...Never mind.' I muttered. Hidan starts laughing at I hit him, and give him a dark look. I glance back at Sasori, who hand his hands in his pockets, and is looking down, as always.

We dawdle up to the school, and I roll my sleeves up as we enter the door. As usual, there are fangirls everywhere. Not one even hesitates to say hi.

Some like Pain, others like Hidan, but most like me. Which was why I have a high priority in this school.

Sure, Hidan's mysterious (and slightly sexy) purple eyes are amazing, but whatever.

And no. I am _not_ gay.

As soon as we step into class, people are staring as us, and the teacher, Mrs. Coates glares at us darkly.

'You're late.' She states.

'Yes.' I murmur. 'Yes we are.' The class bursts out into hysterical giggles. The teacher gives us a serious look, then signals with her hands for us to go to where we sit.

Our room is laid out where you can have a single person sitting at one desk. I sat nearly in the middle of the room, with Hidan behind me, Pain in front, and Konan on Pain's left. Kisame was sat on my right, and the girl's brother, Itachi, sat on my left. We ignored each other most of the time.

I couldn't help but glance at the girl across a table from me. She was staring mindlessly out the window, and hand her chin resting on her right hand. I sneered at her, then looked at Hidan behind me, and he grinned. I raised my eyebrows and gave him my trademark smirk. When I looked back to the front, Kisame threw a piece of neatly folded paper at me, and it landed on the desk. I looked around at him and he smiled and nodded at it. I frowned and opened it carefully.

"_Over heard that the girl goes to the library in her spare time. _

_What do you say, huh? Wanna go and check out some 'books'?_

_Kisame."_

I grinned, and glanced over at him, then pulled a pencil out from my bag.

"_Might as well."_ I wrote. _"I've been considering getting art books out for a while…_

_You're so naughty, Kisame. _

_Love Deidara xxxx"_

I threw the note back at him, and watched his reaction, the grin turned into a chuckle, and he gave me the thumbs up. I pulled a page out of my notepad, and scribbled on it.

"Library at lunchtime.

Time to ambush the skank. Pass this on."

I threw the note forward to Pain, who read it, and passed it to Konan, who grinned, and gave it back to pain, then he gave it to me. I passed it back to Hidan. Who giggled, and passed it back. I looked to my left at Itachi, who was glaring at me.

I smirked at him and he looked away, then I looked towards his sister, who was now scribbling in her notepad. I raised an eyebrow, and she looked up, and then at me.

She quickly registered I was staring at her, not her brother, then looked out the windows again.

The bell for lunchtime rang, after a slow amount of time.

'Now class, come back straight away after lunch, as I have an important task for you.' Most of that class groaned, but I leapt out my seat, and joined Hidan and Kisame at the door.

I waited with Kisame, Hidan and Sasori outside the classroom. When Pain and Konan came out, they confirmed The girl had left, and we walked down to the library.

I pushed open the door, and glanced around. No sign of her.

'Are you sure she comes to the library, Kisame?' I murmured, and look to my right at him.

'Yeah.' He looked around. 'I heard from Sasuke, her brother.'

'Sasuke's her brother?' I asked, slightly astonished.

'I hear their parents were quite nice looking.' Konan mumbled.

'Don't know which side of the family she takes on then.' Pain commented. We laughed, then I padded over to the art section and froze. She was sat on the floor, with her legs crossed, listening to her iPod and looking through a book of sketches. I turned, smoothly and calmly, back to the gang.

'Guys.' I said slowly. 'She's in the art section.'

'I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to move.' A voice said behind Hidan. He turned and moved out the way. Itachi stood there, his school blazer undone, and his sleeves rolled up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past us, barely glancing at us.

'Yuki-Chan.' He murmured. The girl looked up at him as if she wasn't listening to anything. 'We have to go.' She nodded, and pulled her earplugs out, then lifted up the wire. No iPod.

She had heard everything we said.

Yuki's P.O.V

My brother held my hand out to me, I put the book back and took it. We had to go through Pain's gang on the way out, which meant I had to walk past _him_.

Only my Older brother, Itachi knew of my feelings for him, and he only found out by mistake.

But now I know that _he _hates me. As soon as they were out of earshot I turned to my older brother.

'Itachi-kun.' I murmured.

'Yuki-Chan?' He replied.

'Pain's gang…' I said quietly. 'They hate me.' He looked at me questioningly. 'I heard they were… Plotting something…'

'Plotting something?' Itachi asked curiously.

'Yeah,' I said and looked up at him tearfully. 'And it's something bad. I think they're going to kill me.' Itachi frowned.

'I wouldn't let them, onii-chan.' He said, and put one arm around me. 'Now, let's go back to class.' I nodded, and we walked back to our classroom.

We were the first people there, then the bell rang, and everyone piled in.

I sat down in my usual spot next to my brother, and I noticed that on every table, there was a coloured piece of card. Mine was blue, and my brothers was red.

"_This doesn't look good…" _I thought. And shoved my hand in my blazer's pocket.

'Now class, settle down.' Mr. Henrich said, and I took a sidelong glance at Hidan, Kisame, Pain, Konan and finally, _him…_

He was smirking away, and out the corner of my eye, I saw Hidan aiming death glares at me.

'Right, I'm sure Mrs. Coates told you that you were getting an assignment.' He said, holding a batch of papers in his hand. 'The coloured card you see in front of you, is going to tell us who your partner is.' He beamed at us. 'As soon and you know who your partner is, then you may leave.' His expression turned dull. 'But there is a catch.'

There were a lot of "huh?"'s and "What?"'s that started to float around the room.

'Yes, a catch, now get over it.' Mr. Henrich chuckled. 'Right, Who's got Yellow?'

Pain and Konan stood up and they smiled at each other.

'Okay, good.' Mr. Henrich stated. Pain looked around at him.

'So, sir, what's the catch?' He asked politely.

'You can only stay in the same room as each other.'

Another batch of "huh?"'s and "what"'s filled the room.

'So, if you're both male, that should be okay. Both female, no catfights. Male and female… Well… Good luck.' The class burst into giggles. 'Pain and Konan… Good luck.' He smiled.

'Uh, sir?' My brother raised his hand.

'Yes, Itachi?'

'How long does this go on for?' He asked slowly, and his hand retreated back to his side.

'Two weeks.' Mr. Henrich grinned.

'Ah.' My brother murmured. People looked at each other in worry, as Pain and Konan left the room. 'So that's through next week's holiday…?'

'Yes, Itachi, it does.' Mr. Henrich smiled. 'Now, who's got pink?' A quiet member of Pain's gang in front of me stood up. His name was Sasori. A boy on _his_ left, stood up, looked over at Sasori and gave him a big smile. Sasori simply had a twitch of the mouth, and followed him out.

'Let's see… How about Red?' I glanced at my brother, who stood up slowly.

I heard Hidan mutter "damn", before sliding out his chair.

'Be careful nii-san.' I murmured to Itachi, and his brushed his hand over my head and smiled, then followed Hidan out with a grim look on his face.

'What colour haven't I said… Ah yeah, purple.' Two girls stood up and grinned at each other, then walked out giggling.

'Now… How about blue?' I slowly stood up with my eyes closed. I heard the noise of the other chair grating back on the floor, and looked towards it.

My eyes widened and I looked away, and put my finger tips over my mouth.

It was _him_. He was my partner.

'Ugh.' He grumbled. 'Sir, can I change my partner?' He says, giving me bad looks. I don't meet his eyes, but I can't help but feel really hurt by his words.

'I'm sorry, Deidara.' Mr. Henrich murmurs. 'I just can't do that. This task is all about getting along with people you don't know that well.'

'I know her well enough' He coughs. 'Enough that she's a skank and lives on the streets.' He smirks at me viciously. I pick up my back, and shove my notebook in, which I had left on the desk before. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk to the exit.

'I guess I gotta be in the same room.' He sighs, and follows me out.

I walk quickly down the hall, and I do not want to speak to him.

'What's you're problem?' He demands, catching up to me.

'You.' I spit at him. 'You're my problem.' He slows up a bit, and I hear him say;

'This is gonna be a loooong 2 weeks…'

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Deidara's P.O.V

I followed Yuki down the hall, and outside the school doors, then gates.

She turned left as I turned right.

'Hey! Where are you going?' I call to her.

'My house.' She replies dully. 'I need to pick some things up.'

'Fair enough…' I mumble and follow her.

I stood in front of a large house, gawking.

'You live… here?' I ask her as she unlocks the door to it.

'Nope.' She says, looking at me. 'I'm gonna rob everything. Oh yeah. I also have a key.'

'It was only a question…' I say, taken aback. I had never have thought she'd have an attitude like she has. It's just… Weird.

A few moments later, she appeared at the door again. Her brother, Itachi, said farewell, by hugging her, and kissing her on the cheek. Then with his middle and index finger, jabbed her in the forehead. She smiled, then turned and walked towards me.

'Lead the way.' She says smoothly. I nodded slowly, and I lead her to my house.

I walked up the steps to the small flat, and turned as I reached the top to look at Yuki, who was pulling her bag up the stairs. I unlocked the door, put the keys on the side, then walked back down to her.

'Let me do it…' I murmur, And pick up her bag, which, granted, is quite heavy.

'Uh… Thanks.' She murmurs. I sigh. This is gonna be so hard… She follows me up through the door, which led into the small hallway.

'Um. There is one thing I should warn you about.' I murmur, and look around at her worried expression. 'There's only one bed for one person… Which means we'll have to squeeze up.' I look away quickly, but not quick enough for Yuki to see my faint blush.

Instead of retaliating, she slaps her hand to her face, and sighs.

'Great…' She murmurs. 'Is there anyway I can sleep on the floor?'

'One quilt.'

'Ugh.' She looked away. 'Where are your parents? Will they mind I'm staying here for 2 weeks?'

'They won't care.' I murmur, and leaned against the table.

'My parents would flip out…' Yuki says quietly. I close my eyes.

'My parents won't care because…' I look at her disgruntled face, which made one side of my mouth twitch. 'Because they're dead.' I turn and pull a book out of my school bag to place on a shelf.

'Oh…' Yuki murmurs. 'I'm… I'm sorry…' I shake my head slowly.

'No need to be… I don't need anyone…' I notice the ignorance in my voice.

'Everyone needs someone.' Yuki murmurs, and walks over to her bag. I look at her sideways. Now I'm getting suspicious.

Yuki's P.O.V

Slowly and efficiently, the sun starts to sink, as it finally comes around to 7 o'clock. Whilst I draw in my sketch book, I glance over at Deidara, who has his laptop open, and is, I suspect, ordering something.

'What do you want?' He murmurs, and shoves the laptop towards me. I get up ad pad up to it. Then I frown.

'Do you do this every night?' I ask, looking above the screen at him.

'Not every night.' He smirks. 'Usually I get a tin of something from the Spar down the road.' I stand and gawk at him. 'What?'

'Hmm…' I ponder. 'Do you have anything in he cupboards?' His face turns pale.

'Uh. Are you saying you'll cook?' I smile at his worried expression.

'Yeah, technically.' He still looks worried. 'my mother taught me. so I can cook all kinds of stuff accurately.' He calms down a little then closes the lid of the laptop.

'Can you cook Japanese stuff too?' He looks around at me eagerly. I smile and nod.

'Yeah.' I lean back against the side. 'What's your fave type of Japanese food then?'

'Ohh…' He looks at me and thinks hard. 'I like Sushi and Ramen most.' I nod and turn to look in the cupboards, feeling his crystal eyes watching my back.

'Looks like you have the ingredients for Ramen.' I turn to him with a pack of spaghetti, eggs, and some vegetables.

'Cool.' He murmurs, and jumps down from the kitchen stool. I dig out some saucepans, put some water in, and cook the spaghetti. Deidara walks up behind me, and I feel his breath on my neck, I immediately know I'm blushing, so I look back down at the spaghetti and stare at it mindlessly.

'Do you, uh.' He says quietly behind me. 'Need any help…?' I turn my head so I can just about see his eyes, gazing down into mine.

'Uhh….' My words halter at him being so close. If I turned my head a fraction, and moved slightly, We'd be kissing. The temptation was too much, so I quickly avert my eyes and boil four eggs. 'N- no… I can manage…' I mumble hastily. I didn't want him finding out about my crush on him. And may I say, It's a terribly annoying, large one.

Man... As I think about that, it takes me back…

I remember walking through the school gates, gripping my nii-san's hand and him smiling at me, saying; "Everything will be okay, little sister." I decided to accept his words, and later on in that day, I met Nami.

Nami was a cute kid, with spiky blonde hair just above her shoulders, and a strand on each side of her face. She had a side fringe on the left, and cute freckles to go with it.

She was quite different though, which was why I liked her. She appeared human, in nearly every way, except from her eyes, which the top half were covered in black, the bottom, nothing. The left eye was blue, and the right was purple, which was kind of weird, but cool too. Her cheeks had lightning-like marks on them that pointed to her chin. She told me, that these marks were actually gills, like a fish had, so she can breathe under water. This fascinated me, as my Sharingan did to her.

I don't use my Sharingan much, though.

Nami took a liking to Kisame, a shark-like boy in Deidara's group. I thought Kisame was a nice lad, and I wanted to be his friend, but he would never accept me or Nami, if Deidara didn't.

I snap out of my little fantasy, and serve the Ramen. I sat across a table from Deidara, and pass him his bowl.

'Here you go Dei…dara…' I hastily correct myself. He frowns at me, and eats his Ramen. He finished a few moments before I did.

When I did finish, Deidara gets up from his seat and picks up my bowl, then shoves them in the sink, and turns the tap on.

'That was…' He pondered. 'It was the best meal I had in ages…' He stares mindlessly at the running water.

'Uh… Thank you…' I murmur, and pick up my bag. He glances around at me, then points at a door on the right hand side of the room.

'Bedrooms that way.'

''Kay.' I murmur, and I pull my bag into the bedroom.

It was a relatively small room, with a single bed, a wardrobe, a beside lamp with a novelty vase on it and a few posters and pictures of famous artists and drawings on the wall. I gaze at them, and wonder if he draws as well as any of these people do.

'Pretty cool, huh?' I jump and turn to see him stood at the door with his arms folded, grinning. 'made ya jump.' He snickers, and walks towards me.

'ha ha. Very funny.' I say sarcastically, and he starts giggling. Now he's stood beside me.

'Can you recognise any of the artists?' He says in a smooth, and kind tone I have never heard before.

'Well… No…' I breathe. 'But they're all extremely good and talented.' Deidara smiles, and I feel his hand twitch next to mine and I flinch.

Was he thinking about holding my hand?

'I'm glad you said that.' He grins. ''Cause only one artist did these.' He walks over to a set of drawers and pulls out a small clay bird. I glance at him questioningly.

'That artist…' He smiles, and looks at the bird with love and care. 'The artist is me.' I suck in breath. "_So he likes art too!_" I smile at him.

'You're very good.' He looks at me quickly, his face suddenly filled with confusion.

'Are you mocking me?' He said, putting the bird back in the drawer. I widen my eyes.

'No! Of course not!' I put my hand over my heart. 'You're brilliant at sketching.' I let my hand flop down to my waist, and I wander over to the pictures so I could see them in detail.

'They're extremely accurate.' I comment. 'And there's not a thing wrong with them.' I go to turn, but Deidara had slunk up next to me, and yet again, I can feel his breath on me. But this time, it's my face. His crystal eyes flicker to mine, and we hold the gaze for a moment.

'Thank you…' He murmurs. His breath gave me the same urge as before, and I had to hold myself back from "accidentally" swaying into him. I make sure my feet are firmly on the ground, as I stare into his bleak eyes.

He seemed so far away, yet he was so close. I want to touch him, and tell him I love him. But that would be stupid, and foolish. Plus I'd probably get a punch round the face, and a broken jaw while I was at it.

Deidara blinked, and looked away.

'I guess we should take a shower or something.' He murmurs, and I look at him.

'Hang on.' I say shakily. 'In "we" you don't mean "together" do you?' He glances at me, then gets what I was saying.

'I can only pay for one shower a day.' The corner of his mouth twitches.

'Lovely…'

'You're not…. Scared… Are you?' He asks, and turns to me fully.

'Well. Not really.' I admit. 'But It's kinda awkward isn't it? You're a guy and I'm a girl?'

'Let's just pretend we're… Boyfriend and Girlfriend.' His cheeks tinge red, whereas mine go like a tomato.

'Uhh…' I shake my head. 'I'm not getting raped.'

'I never said anything about rape.' He grinned. 'Actually, I've never had a girlfriend.'

'R- Really?' I glance at him. 'My family don't approve of young love.' I told him.

'Wow. That sucks.' He says, and pats my shoulder.

'Indeed. It does suck.' I say, almost dramatically. Deidara giggled then turned away from me. 'Hang on.' I murmur. 'You know I'm not gonna take this well right?' Deidara turns his head slightly.

'Yeah. I know.' He smirks. 'I can get ya to do it.' I let my face fall blank.

'Do what…'

'Take a shower, stupid!' Back with the mean talk. 'Look, if it'll make it any better, I won't look.'

'I know you will.'

'…. Shut up.'

After a lot of rambling on about taking showers, I give in, and let him drag me into the bathroom.

'That's one hell of a big shower.' I say, and glance at him as he takes his shirt off. 'Uh. I don't mean to be perverted or anything but… What's that?' I say, pointing at the right hand side of his chest.

'Oh. Part of my kekai genkai.' He replies, then pulls down his trousers. I looks away. 'It's like my hands.' He tells me. 'But a mouth on my chest. Kinda disturbing to think of it… my mom sealed it up when I was a baby so It wouldn't cause any inconvenience.'

'Ah.' I say, as I know he's now fully naked. Now I was gonna have to change. And he was gonna be staring right at me! Cripes!

'You're truly terrified aren't you?' He murmurs, Then I notice he's stood next to me, stark-naked.

'I just don't feel comfortable naked in front of a guy. That's all.' I say, and stare at his face. No where else.

'Riight.' He says, squinting his eyes. 'Looks. Here's the deal. You don't get undressed. I'll do it for you.'

'What? You perv!'

'Do you wanna be stinky?'

'Well… No…'

'Then just do it!' Deidara insists.

'now I wish I brought my bikini with me.' I say, giving him death glares as I pull my shirt off. But he just stands there grinning away, not looking anywhere but my face.

As soon as I was fully undressed, We both stepped into the shower, which was quite big, so I didn't need to touch him or anything. He had his back to me, but I glanced at him every now and then.

I was just shampooing up my hair, when I heard him say;

'That doesn't taste nice, does it. Stupid mouth… Don't bite me!' I turn to him.

'Who are you talking to?' I ask.

'My hand.' He said, and held his hand up, which was spewing out bubbles.

'Did ya eat the shampoo?'

'I didn't. He did.'

'I'd call him an "it".' I murmur, then rinse my hair out. 'let me do it for you.' Deidara looked at me curiously.

'I only wanna help.' I say, and reluctantly, he nods. I squeeze some shampoo onto my hand, and rub it into his hair gently. I glance at him face, and he looks totally relaxed. His eyes closed and his breathing was quiet.

After I rinsed the shampoo out, put into conditioner and rinsed that out too. I patted his head, and he turned to me and leant towards me.

What the hell? Is he gonna kiss me or something?

He smiled at me, then reached out over my shoulder, and turned the shower off.

We both stepped out, and he handed me a towel, which I wrapped around me.

It was warm, and it smelt strongly of Deidara.

We went into the bedroom, and slipped out pyjamas on. I glanced at the clock, and it was 11 o'clock.

'Wow. Times gone hasn't it?' I say as Deidara flops down onto the bed.

'Ya.' He agrees. 'We should like… Sleep…' He says slowly as I sat next to him.

'Tired?' I ask him.

'No…' He yawns, reaching for the lamp.

'Liar.' I grin, and he retreats under the quilt. 'Wait. How's this gonna work?' He turns to me, and I see his eyes shine in the moonlight.

'Uh.' He opens his arms out. 'This way?' I glare at him.

'Fine.' At least it's warm, I think as I snuggle up against him. Wait. Snuggle? Omigawd.

'Good Night.' I say to him, and his arms dropped around me.

'yeah.' He yawns. 'G'night.'

I listened to his deep breathing while he was out, then I nodded off myself.

A/N Wow. It's finished. XD

FYI. This one chapter took me 3 days. D:

Yesterday, I stayed up 'till 00:40 just finish this chapter. owo

Also, this "Nami" girl, I've drawn her out next to Kisame, and they look so kewt together~ 83

They both have a "wtf" face on. XDD

Anyways, hope yew lot enjoyed the first chapter! 8D

Up to the end of my A/N, there are 4684 words. O_O

I think I have Jam in mhai toes. T^T They were itchy and I was eating toast. ;-; -goes in showerr-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter twoooo! 8D zomigosh ima so happereh! XD

This story is like, 53928735982375 times better than Forbidden Love. :3 I'm enjoying it too! 83

I hope you are too, reader! X3

Please leave a review or something, or message me on DeviantART about it.

(My dA ish lux-u-ray btw. XD)

Also, a bit of KisaNami will appear in this. :P Cause Nami is Stuck with Tobi.

Yes, I did forget about Tobi. XD Poor Tobi-kun. D8 (and Zetsu. D8 I dunno if he's in this chapter yet…)

Enjoy! (Or I shove a kunai up yewr ass. _ XD)

Day 2 - Saturday

Deidara's P.O.V

I wake slowly, and I can feel myself being squished up. I look down, and see Yuki there sleeping soundly. I then realise I have my arms around her.

'Argh!' I yell, and jump off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft "thump".

Yuki blinks, and looks up at me.

'What are you…?' She starts, then she sits up and rubs her eyes.

'Sorry…' I murmur. 'First time I slept with a girl…' She stretches, and swings her feet around to the floor, then stands up.

'By the way.' I say, as she pulls out some clothes from her bag. 'We're meeting up with Hidan today. Every one else will be there too.' Her eyes turn dull, and I go through my wardrobe.

'They're gonna take the mick out me again.' She murmurs, and I turn to look at her. She looked sad. Really sad.

'I'll tell them not to.' I say, and pull out a pair of jeans and my usual fishnet t-shirt. She looks up at me, and I smile to her.

'Why would you…' She says, pulling her top off. 'Do that for me…' I look at her blank expression.

'Because…' I have to think. Why would I do that? Uhh… Oh geeze. I'll just say it. 'Because you're… my friend, I guess.' She turns to meet my eyes at my words.

'I'm your… friend?' She frowns. I walk over to her, and bent down to meet her eye level.

'Do you trust me?' I ask her. She blinks then slowly nods, holding her top.

'Yeah…?' I smile at her again, then lean forwards and kiss her.

Yuki's P.O.V

'Do you trust me?' Deidara asks me, bent down to my eye level. He was so close again… I clutched my Uchiha top to my chest, and gave him a slow, confused nod.

'Yeah…?' I reply, and he smiles. A proper smile. Not a mocking one. But then he leant further towards me until the gap between us had disappeared.

His lips slotted perfectly in between my own, and he was wearing a dark blush across his face.

I wasn't too sure what he was doing. Was he mocking me? Or was he truly doing this?

To be honest, I didn't care at that moment. I closed my eyes, but I didn't push back from fear of him taking the mick of me with his trademark smirk.

I open my eyes just as he pulls away, and looks at me, looking slightly disappointed. He stands up and goes back to his wardrobe looking slightly dull.

As I slip my purple Uchiha trademark shirt on, I can't help but notice he keeps glancing at me.

I pick up my white shorts, and pull them on, (A/N: These come on up to just above the knee btw. XD) and yes. I was only wearing my panties before. Heh. Deidara walks out the room, and I quickly follow.

I made breakfast, which was simply some toast. I eat mine rather quickly, whilst Deidara's eyes appear grey and unwanted. He nibbles at the corner of the toast, and leans on his hand, so his fingers ran through his fringe.

Was this my fault? Well, even if it wasn't my fault, I felt bloody awful for technically rejecting him. When I put my plate in the sink, and clean it, Deidara walks up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

'Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!' He cries, and buries his face in my shirt.

'Sorry for what?' I ask, turning myself around so I could look at his face, which was streamed with tears.

'For everything!' He says, and puts his forehead on my shoulder. I freeze for a second, disbelieving. This isn't like Deidara at all.

Then I feel my shoulder becoming wet, and Deidara's shoulders started shaking.

He's crying. He's actually crying. Well, either that or he's dribbling. Yuck. I wrap my arms around his neck, and hug him in return.

'It's okay.' I murmur. 'I forgive you.' He looks up at me, and I smile softly.

'Th… Thank you…' He says quietly, then after a few moments, he pulls away. 'We… Need to go…' I nod.

'Yeah.' I agree, and he picks up his keys, and we walk out the door, closing it softly behind us.

Deidara's P.O.V

While we were dawdling down the road, I can't help but wonder why I did all that, and why I felt this way.

I hate her… Don't I?

I glance at her, and she has her hands in her pockets, and is looking down, but smiling softly. One side of my mouth tilts up.

Damn it! See, there I go again.

I think… I think I like her….

Ah fuck. I can't let the boys (and one girl. Poor Konan.) find out! If they did, they'd kill me! Ugh…

We turn a corner, and the group are sat on benches in a park. I look up at them, and take a last glance at Yuki, who starts grinning.

'Deidara!' Kisame cries. 'We thought you bailed on us!'

'Nahh.' I grin, and punch his arm lightly. Yuki wandered over to Itachi, and was talking to him. 'Is Tobi here?' I say, averting my eyes from her.

'Not yet.' Pain murmurs. 'He should be here with Nami soon.'

'Nami, eh?' I smirk. 'So he got put with her.'

'Yeah. The skank's friend. Heh.' Hidan grins. My heart stops, and I have to force myself to speak.

'Y- Yeah.' I smirk again, but less influenced. Kisame takes a notice, but no one else does. Nami ponders over with Tobi at her side.

'Hi.' Tobi murmurs, no emotion showing, which was weird for him.

'Hey…' I say. Yuki jogs over and Hugs Nami.

'So you got with him?' Nami asks her.

'In a way.' Yuki grins back, sneaking a glance at me. I catch her eye, and smile. She blushes and looks away quickly. I turn back to Kisame, who is staring after the two girls, then after a few moments, looks back to me, then his eyes widen as he realises I had been watching him.

'Do we need to talk alone?' I ask him. He hesitates at the question, then reluctantly, he nods, and we wander off to sit under a circular bench, that wraps around a tree.

'You were staring at them.' Kisame murmurs.

'So were you.' I reply.

'No, no,' Kisame says, holding his hands up. 'I was staring beyond them.'

'Liar.'

'Okay fine.' He says, defeated. 'I was staring at Nami.' I grin. 'What? She has a cute butt.'

'Admit it.' I say, smirking at him. 'You like her.'

'Okay yeah.' Kisame admits. 'Maybe I do… A little.' I give him a "Oh Really?" Expression. 'Maybe… A lot…' I looks away from him, and at a fallen leaf on the floor.

'I can't believe I'm gonna say this but…' I look up, where Nami and Yuki were stood, and Itachi had joined them. 'But I think I like Yuki.' I expect Kisame to laugh, and say; "What? That little skank?" But he doesn't. He stares at me intently, waiting for me to say something. When I don't say anything, he sighs, and rests his head on his hands, and his elbows are rested on his knees.

'What will the others think?' He murmurs, then gets startled as I jump up at turn my back to them.

'They don't need to know! No one… Needs to know…' I murmur, then remember my strange behaviour from this morning. I sit back down and sigh. 'Oh man…'

'We'll have to tell them.' Kisame points out.

'Yeah, but then we go from hero to zero.' I say, and bump my head on the tree behind us. 'What do we do…' A silence fell between us, and the low echo of Hidan's laugh reaches us.

'We should…' Kisame halts and blushes, then carries on. 'We should ask them out.' I felt my face redden up.

'K- Kisame-san!' I exclaim, and stare at him disbelieving. 'W- We can't!'

'We also can't let our gang…' He murmurs. 'Get in the way of our life.'

I sigh, and nod at the inevitable truth.

'I'm hungry…' I murmur suddenly, and Kisame looks at me.

'Me too…' His expression brightens. 'Why don't we ask them out for lunch?' I turned to him and smiled. This guy was just full of nifty ideas.

'Yeah, we could.' I nod. Kisame grins, baring his white fangs.

'Let me go get Tobi and Sasori.' He says, whilst getting up. 'You go to Yuki and Nami. I'll be there in a mo.'

'Oké' I murmur, and wander over to the girls and Itachi. I bow my head down, and shove my hands in my pockets as Itachi glanced up and gave me death glares. My long hair drapes over my shoulders, and my fringe hangs over my left eye loosely. I look up slightly as I approach them, and Nami looks at me, then Yuki, who has her back to me, turned and greeted me with a smile.

'Hey, Deidara-sama.' She says, and I look up at the sound of her voice.

'H- Hi…' I stammer. Her eyes were so beautiful. I had never realised before.

They were pitch black, but they were highlighted around the edge, and they looked warm when she was happy.

She smiles at me, and I smile hesitantly back.

'Hey there…' Nami murmurs to me, and when I look at her, she seems awfully shy. I give her a smile, and say "hi" back. She averts her eyes from me, and looks over my shoulder, where Tobi and Sasori were following Kisame.

'Hey guys.' Kisame smiles, and waves. Tobi looks up, and Sasori stays silent. Nami smiles, her cheeks tinged with a slight red.

'Hey…' She murmurs. Itachi murmurs something to Yuki, who nods hesitantly, then he turns and walks off. When Itachi had left our earshot Kisame turned back to us.

'Uh. This is gonna sound weird.' Kisame murmurs. 'But… Do you guys want to go out for lunch?' He took a quick glance at Nami, then looked at Yuki, who looked at me. I smiled at her in encouragement. She blinked at me a few times, then looked back at Kisame, smiled, and nodded. Nami nodded too, and we headed to the town.

Yuki's P.O.V

I'm sat in a restaurant with Deidara on my Left, and Tobi on my right.

Across from me is Nami, with Sasori on her left and Kisame on her right. I keep feeling Deidara's hand brush across my leg sometimes, and it leaves a tingling sensation there. Like poison, but it feels nice.

I can't help but notice that Tobi's quieter than usual. He's sat with his elbows on the table, fiddling with the straw in his milkshake.

Deidara, however, is smiling away, and talking to me, Nami and Kisame. He seems a lot more comfortable around me now. Nami stares intently between him and Kisame, and seems lost in her own world.

'What do you think Yuki?' I froze. Kisame was talking to me and I wasn't even listening. Damn.

'Uh, What?' I ask innocently. Deidara laughs.

'Heh, Do you think we should hang out more often?' He smiles. I blink at him, then return the smile.

'Of course!' Maybe that was a bit too enthusiastic. 'I mean, if you're gang don't mind.' Kisame smiles, baring his sharp white fangs.

'Yeah, they won't care.' He says. Deidara looks at him suddenly.

'You mean they know?' He says, startled.

'Yeah.' Kisame nodded. 'Well. Not everything.'

'But they know about us being with them?' It sounded more like a statement than a question.

'Yup.' Kisame says. Deidara gives him a shocked look. 'What? They asked!'

'Fine, fine, whatever.' Deidara says, and starts stirring his straw around in his coke. I stare at him, and his face is dull again. Then I notice his right hand is resting on his lap. I bite my lip, and move my land hand to his right, resting it there. I feel him freeze, but he doesn't pull away.

I turn my eyes to look at him, and he's looking at me, too. This time, neither of us look away in embarrassment. A blush imprints on Deidara's face, and I smiled gently.

'Deidara…?' Kisame murmurs. We both break eye contact to look at him. 'You okay?' He looks concerned.

'Y- Yeah…' Deidara murmurs, and sips some of his coke. Nami looks at me, and I smile hesitantly.

After a few more minutes, Tobi stands up. We all turn our attention to him, and he rubs his head.

'Come on, Nami…' He murmurs. 'My mom will start to wonder where we are…' Nami hesitates, then nods.

'I guess we should too…' Deidara says quietly from beside me..

'Sure.' I say, and stand up slowly, taking my hand away from his. Kisame stands up also, but he didn't need to say anything, because Sasori was right on his tail. Me and Deidara walked slightly ahead of Kisame and the rest, who were walking together. When we headed out the doors, me and Deidara went to turn left with Kisame and Sasori, but Nami and Tobi had to go right. Kisame halts outside the doors, and I notice Nami is stood in front of him.

'Th- Thank you.' She smiles. Deidara glanced back as he realises I stopped. Kisame gave a faint blush.

'No problem…' I suddenly knew what Nami was gonna do. She had pretty much cornered him. Instead of her acting, Kisame bent down and then hesitated, then locked his lips with hers.

I smiled. I had known how long she had liked him, and finally, he was hers as she was his. Tobi stood patiently, looking out into the street with his arms folded. I looked beside me at Deidara, who quickly looked away from me, his fringe blocking my view of his face, which I suspected was faintly red. Kisame pulled away from Nami, and says something, that I can't hear. Nami suddenly smiles, and throws her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist, and nuzzles her hair.

When they pull away, he murmurs;

'I'll miss ya.' Nami smiles at him, and he puts his hand on her head, before turning towards us.

'Come, Nami.' Tobi says, then Nami takes a last glance at Kisame and us, then retreats towards Tobi. Kisame and Sasori walk towards us, Kisame looking flushed and slightly shy. Sasori looking as dull as ever.

Myself and Deidara went back home in silence. We departed from Kisame and Sasori just at the corner of the road where Deidara lives.

Deidara walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. I followed him in, and he slumped onto the couch. He laid back, and put his hand on his forehead. I wondered what he was doing at first, then he ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

'Are you okay?' I asked quietly.

'Murphh…' He grunts, then forces himself up into a sitting position. I glance at the clock, which said 6:30. Deidara just sits there, rubbing his eyes and sneezing occasionally. I walk into the bedroom, pick up my sketch book and one of my mechanical pencils, then walked back in and sat at the dinner table. I start to sketch the Uchiha symbol out of pure boredom, then glance around at Deidara, who had swung his legs over, and hand his head in his hands, and his elbows resting on his knees.

'You look….' I murmur. 'Really, really tired…' His face moves away from his hands, and his bleak and tired eyes stare at me illogically.

'What do you… Mean…?' He says, barely a whisper. 'It's only 6:30...' I stand up and walk over to him, then sit next to him on the couch. He yawns, and I put my left hand on his forehead.

'I think you're coming down with something…' I say, and move my hand away.

'Blech…' He mumbles. I stand up again and walk into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket I brought with me, then pad into the from room again.

'Here.' I say, and wrap the blanket around his shoulders. He leans back, and shudders.

'Hmm.' I ponder. 'Do you want me to make you some soup?' He shakes his head slowly, and makes a small noise, that sounded a bit like; "hmm".

After a few moments, I can tell he's blacked out. I smile, and pick him up, then carry him into the bedroom. Surprisingly enough, he's not that heavy.

My brother, Itachi, says I'm a strong Uchiha, and will likely follow in his footsteps. I mean, after all, he's 14 and I'm 13. Despite he had his Sharingan when he was 8, I got mine when I was nearing 10. So I guess that's not bad. Better than my little bro, Sasuke. Hah.

I lay Deidara down in the bed, with the blanket still smothering him. He needed the heat, so I put the quilt on top of him. I left to light off, and walked into the front room again, to make some sushi before I went to bed also.

I sit down at the dinner table, and ate the sushi. I made sure I left some for Deidara, so I had wrapped them in cling film, and put them in the fridge.

Whilst eating the sushi, I looked through a book I had brought with me, then looked up as I heard a door creak.

'Yuki-no-Danna?' Deidara says, his voice breaking. Tears were streaming down his face. And what was with the no-Danna?

'Deidara-Sama? What's wrong?' I asked, getting up and walking towards him. He looked like a child who had just had a nightmare, as the blanket was still wrapped around him.

'I…' He says through tears. 'I… Miss my mom…' He made a small coughing noise, then hugged me tightly.

'D- Deidara-Sama…' I whispered, and hugged him back. 'I… I made some Sushi…' I tell him, looking down at his wet face. 'Want some?' He looks up at me, and nods. I smile at him as he pulls away, and took it out of the fridge, then unwrapped the cling film, and stuck it in the microwave for three minutes.

I passed Deidara, who was slumped on the couch, the sushi, then gave his some chopsticks.

It didn't take long before he finished, and I glanced at the clock.

11 P.M.

'Man…' I murmur. 'Where does the time go, eh Deidara-sama?' I turned to look at him, and he was looking directly at me. 'Are you okay?' I ask. He gets up, and shoves the plate of sushi in the sink.

'Don't think I'm weird or anything.' He mumbles with his back to me. 'But… You're like a mom to me.' I blinked.

'It's nice… to hear you say that.' I say, and move from my chair to stand beside him. He looks at me sideways, and smiles slightly.

'I've been meaning to tell you…' He says slowly. 'That recently, I've been seeing you differently.' I raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean, Deidara-sama?' I ask. He turns his head to look at me fully. He stares into my eyes, then blinked.

'Uh. Never mind.' He says quietly. He glances at the clock. 'We should… go to bed…' I blink at him, then nod. He turns, and I follow him into the bedroom, flicking the main room's light switch off.

I quickly got changed into my pyjama's, walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then padded back into the bedroom, and slunk into Deidara's outstretched arms in the bed. He seemed a lot less tense than last night, and so did I. I closed my eyes, and slowly fell unconscious, the last thing I'm aware of, is Deidara's face in my hair, and him murmuring "G'night."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aw man, chapter 3? O_O These chapters are taking longer than I thought. XD I tend to write like, a whole different story for each one. -nodnod-

Can I just say now…. I have no idea where this is going to go…. Cuz I write as I go along. And that gets the best out my literature. Lawl.

Oh yeah, before I start writing, Did you know that if you write "Sasuke" on Word or something, and you haven't added it to the dictionary, it comes up with "Sauce" when you go to correct it? XD My dad hit me with a saucepan once, and my friend said; "You just got pwned by Sasukepan". And if you write Sasukepan it comes up with Saucepan, soo… XDD

Dei: BUAHAHAHA. SASUKEPAN! D

Yuki: Oh Shuddup Deidara. _ XD

o-o…. Enjoy…?

OH YEAH. ZETSU'S UN THIS ONE! 8D

~Renai x

Day 3. Sunday

Yuki's P.O.V

I awoke suddenly, and stared at the wall opposite the bed. It takes me a few moments to realize where I am, then when I gathered I was at Deidara's house, I Move my arm up to my face to rub my eyes, and my hand snags onto Deidara's arm. I froze, and turn my head to look at Deidara's face. His eyelids are closed, shutting out the deep blue behind them. His lips are parted, as he breathed slowly and calmly.

I couldn't help but admire his peaceful state. His arms stiffen, and I realize he still has them around me. I wonder what I should do, but his eyelids flutter open slightly, and he looks at me tiredly.

'How long…' He yawns. 'Were you watching me…?' A faint smile is hinted on his lips. I smiled at him back.

'Not long,' I say. 'I only just woke up myself.' He pulls his arms away from me, and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

'Gah.' He mutters as I sit up next to him.

'You still feeling a little icky?' I ask, and my fingers twitch to put an arm around him. I notice his face is a little paler than usual, and he seemed to have a strange blush, but didn't register in my head as one.

'Yeah…' He says, and runs his hand though his hair. 'No idea why though.' I swing my legs over the side of the bad and walk over to my bag, to take out some medicine. I walk back over to his side and kneel beside him.

'Take some of this.' I murmur, passing him the bottle of liquid. He looks at me funny, then takes it.

'Thanks…' He walks out into the kitchen, and takes out a medicine spoon. I sit on the couch and after Deidara drinks some of the medicine, he comes to sit next to me. I look at him and he seems completely out of it.

'Have you got anything planned for today?' I ask him.

'Yeah.' He murmurs. 'Park again. Though this time, we may leave earlier if I feel any worse.'

'Oké.' End of conversation.

We got to the park around noon, Deidara looked at me when we were nearing the gang.

'Just stay with me.' He told me. 'They may ignore you, but…' he trailed off as Pain walked up to us.

'Hi.' He greeted us, more to Deidara than to me. What a surprise. Deidara simply nodded, and I noticed a girl was stood next to Zetsu that I hadn't seen before. Deidara appeared to notice too, and looked to Pain for the answer.

'New girl?'

'Yeah, her name is Toshiko Akasuna.' He glanced over at her. 'She's Sasori's sis.' When Pain looked back at Deidara, I couldn't help but notice the slight death glare he gave me. Deidara followed Pain towards the group nodding at me when he noticed I didn't follow.

He mouthed "Come on" at me, and I quickly trotted to his side. Pain murmured something to Hidan, who gave him a big grin, and nodded, then turned and jogged off in that direction, his scythe bouncing around on his back. Kisame stood next to Deidara, looked back at me and smiled. _Smiled?_ Oh yeah. Yesterday. I forgot about that. I slowly noticed the hatred glowering on Konan's face when Toshiko was talking to Pain, and he talked back.

Ah hah. So, Konan likes Pain. But Pain likes Toshiko… This will be fun to watch. She catches me staring at her and glares at me darkly. Foolishly, I give her a grin, and she furrows her brow and looks away.

Phew. I was scared she was gonna eat me there… I began to wonder what Hidan was doing, then I felt a hand clamp around my mouth.

'Just shut up, be quiet and come with me. Or you _will_ be sorry.' Ah hell.

Before I turn around and retreat with Hidan, I take a final glance at Konan, who was returning my grin and mouthed "Good Luck".

Well, hell.

Deidara's P.O.V

Pain is blabbering on about Toshiko, and she was giggling away like they were lovers. Yuck.

I see the hatred in Konan's eyes towards Toshiko, as I know that she had a huge crush on Pain. I'll admit one thing, Konan _is_ Cute. But… She's not really my uh -cough- type. With the, uh, blue hair and all…

I glance back over at Pain, who was looking at Toshiko, and was asking her something. I was too busy lost in my thoughts about "Love" and all that crap. Then a thought struck me. I had never, actually, been in love before. I thought about Yuki, but I only felt love towards her as a mom…

Heck! I shouldn't even be thinking about _liking_ her… But the way she acts towards me and the gleam in her eyes that tells you she's safe… All of a sudden, I wanted to stand next to her, and do something for her. Something? _Anything!_

'Ngh..' I say, and rub my head.

'You okay, Deidara?' Kisame murmurs.

'Yeah…' I reply. 'I haven't been that well in the last two days. That's probably it…'

'Ah.' Kisame replies. 'Maybe you should head home?' He asks. I made a "hmm" noise, then look behind me.

'Where did…' I thought a moment. 'She must have seen Nami or Itachi…' I look around, but they both weren't to be seen. And Tobi… He must be with Nami… But where was Hidan? He _was_ here, But I hadn't seen him since I got here.

A sudden horrific scream echoed through the park. I recognised it, and scanned it through my head.

'N- No way…' I say, my legs feeling like Jelly.

'Who the hell was that?' Kisame murmurs, fear in his voice.

'Yuki!' I yelled, and bolt off towards the screaming.

'Deidara!' Kisame yells after me, and I practically _heard_ Pain's evil grin.

Deidara's P.O.V

I run towards the blood curdling scream, as I got nearer and nearer, it got louder and louder.

'Yuki!' I yell. 'Yuki! Yuki!' Kisame was suddenly at my side with Sasori just behind him.

'You sure that's her screaming?' He asks as we neared a forest.

'Yes!' I growl, and pushed through the bushes, and the trees that try to grab hold of my clothing, tearing at my skin and getting stuck in my hair. Kisame slows up.

'Man, you're crazy.' I heard him murmur when he stopped to try and find an easier path.

'Damn, this is so stupid.' I say to myself, feeling tears stinging my eyes. 'Where is she?' The scream rang through the trees again, and I was able to locate it.

'Yuki!' I yell a final time, and push myself forwards, even though my jeans were ripped, and I was covered in my own blood. 'I'm coming Yuki!' I grit my teeth, and tightened my fists into balls. 'I'm gonna save you.'

I run up a path were Kisame and Sasori met me again.

'There's no mistaking it now.' He murmurs to me, and he looks into my wild and frantic eyes. 'Deidara. You've got guts.' I look forwards again, still running.

'Kisame-san.' I say raptly. 'Can you tell me? What _is_ love?' Kisame looks at me and his eyes widen. I look at him sideways.

'Love is…' He muses. 'It's when… it's when you feel strongly towards someone. And… You would do anything for them.' I grin, and pick up my pace.

'Then I guess I'm engrossed in it.' I say, and bolt off ahead of him. I hear Kisame chuckle and say; 'I always knew you were one possible of doing that.'

'Deidara!' The scream of my name made me focus, and I turn abruptly, heading into the tree's again clawing at my face, making scratches that started bleeding. Eventually, I force my way through the final bushes and halt, staring at the two people in front of me. A young girl, her eyes and face full of tears, and a man a few years older than myself.

The thing that had made me stop wasn't that Hidan has his large hand around Yuki's fragile neck, pinning her against a large tree. But it was the fact he had stripped Yuki naked, and he is actually _inside_ her. That bastard!

'Hidan? What the hell?' I yelled, and he looks at me with dark, evil purple eyes full of hate and bloodlust.

'Heh… So the knight in shining armour shows up…' I look at Yuki's face and her eyes are closed, her teeth bared in pain.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I yell and he chuckles.

'What the fuck does it _look_ like I'm doing?' He says blackly, and starts to thrust into her, reinforcing her screams, and the tears fall from her eyes heavier than before.

'Get out of her you bastard!' I yell, and run up to him, ramming into him with my shoulder, which loosens his grip, and makes him stumble away from Yuki, who is holding her hand to her neck and was gasping for air.

'Deidara!' Kisame yells, and halts as he notices Hidan on the floor, and Yuki gasping for air. 'What the….' I push Hidan away as he tries to come closer again, and wrap my arms around Yuki's naked body protectively. Hidan smirked.

'I knew it.' Yuki's eyes are full of tears, and she clutches onto my t-shirt.

'What the hell's gotten into you, Hidan?' Kisame asks, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder and patting it sympathetically. Pain and the gang emerge from behind Hidan, who pulled his cloak on. Pain smirks, and I see his eyes scan Yuki's body.

'My god.' I growl. 'You're all perverts… The lot of you…' Pain laughs.

'You might as well just make-out there, y'know.' He chuckles darkly. 'Looks like you're halfway there anyway.'

'That's just gross.' Kisame says, pushing my shoulder back so I was edging away from them. He looks at me an whispers: 'Get her the hell out of here. But don't make it the _last_ thing you do. Make it the _first_.' I looked at him in fright, as he hands me the clothes that Yuki owns, that where scattered at his feet. 'Go. _now!_' I nod, and turn to Yuki quickly, scooping her up in my arms and I run through the trees.

'Bastards.' I murmur to myself. 'The lot of them. Man-Whores. Total Butt-Monkeys.' I hear a sad chuckle from in my arms, and I stop running, looking down at Yuki's pale face. 'You okay?' I put her back down on her feet and she then gives a slow, sad nod.

'Why did you… Do that… for me…?' She asks. Damn. I was rather hoping she wasn't. The truth won't hurt, will it? Well… I'll find out, I guess.

'Well I did it cause… Well… Uhh…' I find the words in my head, and on my tongue, but I can't project them. I close my eyes, and force myself to say them. 'I did it because… Well, Because I… love you…' My breathing falters, and I find myself wanting to cry. Damn. I open my eyes, finding myself looking up. I slowly avert my eyes and look down at Yuki's shocked face. She looks away and into the trees glumly.

'Fuck.'

'What?' I suddenly thought those were the wrong words to say.

'They saw me naked. All of them.' She runs her hand though her ragged hair and sighs.

'That's all you're worried about…?' I question her and she looks at me.

'Omigod. I'll look like a whore!' She suddenly went down and tucked her knees to her chest. I look down at her sympathetically.

'No…' I go down onto my haunches. 'I'm here for ya.' She looks up at me with a sad smile of disbelief.

'Do you have _any_ idea how many girls want to hear you say that?' she asks. I shrug.

'I don't care, to be honest.' I look at her confused face. 'Did _you_ want to hear me say that?' She looks at me masochistically.

'Well… yeah…' She replies. I move round and sit next to her, putting one arm around her shoulders.

'Good, because you'll be hearing a lot of that from me now.' I say, and she looks up at me. Her mouth opens to say something, but a low chuckle cuts her off and she grips onto my shirt again. Before we could run away, Pain and his gang were surrounding us. Pain and Hidan had their hands around Kisame and Sasori's necks. I began to wonder where that Toshiko girl was.

'I'm sorry…' Kisame whispers. 'I tried to hold them away from you…'

'Shut up, fool.' Konan hisses from beside Pain, and points a gun at Kisame's head.

'Now, now, Konan.' Pain murmurs evilly. 'Save your bullets for… _better_… causes…' His eyes avert to me, and my grip on Yuki tightens.

'What do you want?' I growl. Pain laughs blackly.

'Oh, you know how we are…' He mutters and points at Yuki. 'We only want you two to… Y'know…' I raise an eyebrow.

'To what..?' I feel fear tremble through Yuki's body. Pain chuckles again.

'It's not much to ask. But we just want to know how much you _like_ the skank…' I grit my teeth again.

'I'm not doing that.' I hiss. Pain's grip on Kisame's neck tightened, and I hear him gasp.

'All I'm asking for is a little kiss?' He says. God darn him. I had a temptation before, but now it was a full fledged urge. I took a side glance at Yuki who was blushing.

'Look. I'm not going to.' I said sternly. Pain raised his eyebrows.

'You might want to this this through.' I hear guns cock behind me. I look around to see Konan and Kakuzu with guns, both aiming at me.

'Fine…' I murmured, looking down. I looked back at Pain, getting to my feet, and Yuki followed. 'Kill me.'

'D- Deidara!' Yuki squeals. I look around at her, and her eyes are full of fear.

'I won't let them hurt you.' I say, and look at her softly.

'Okay, fine.' Pain says, clicking his fingers. I turn to see that Konan and Kakuzu are now pointing the guns at Yuki who was quivering with pure fear. I looked back at Pain, gritting my teeth.

'Don't hurt her.' I growl.

'Then just do it.'

'No…' A gun shot echoes through the forest, which scatters birds. I look down in shock to see Konan had shot right between my feet. She had missed… But I think she had done it on purpose to scare me. Well, if that was the case, she completed her stupid mission. I'm shaking like hell. I look at Yuki whose hands where covering her mouth with fear.

'Come on, Dei-kun…' Pain murmurs.

'N- No…' I grimace, as the shot went for my ankle. I scream in pain and fall to the ground, clutching my ankle, hearing the sobs from Yuki getting louder.

'Last chance…' Wait… Those were warnings? Omigosh… Konan cocked her gun again. I saw she was just about to fire, when Yuki screams.

'Stop! Just stop!' She cries. 'I'll let him do it! Just don't hurt him any more!' Tears are streaming down her face, and she's stood above me her arms spread out, and I hear Pain chuckle.

'Looks like you really _are_ loyal…' He murmurs, and I push my self up into a sitting position. She kneels down beside me and looks at me in sympathy.

'I'm sorry.' She whispers. 'I should have acted earlier.'

'N- No…' I stammer. 'I was… Too distracted… I shoulda g- got you out of h- here before…._ I'm_ the sorry one.' Her eyes are full of tears, and I can't help but let one of my own roll down my face.

'Yeah, we're waiting.' Hidan growls, pressing harder against Sasori's neck who let out a loud yelp. Yuki looks at me again.

'I'm still sorry.' She murmurs, leans forwards, and kisses me. It tastes like sweat, tears and a hint of passion. It is in this very moment I know it for sure. I _do_ like her. I _am_ in love with her. Pain snickers.

'Good girl, Yuki-Chan…' He hisses. 'You don't need to hold back now…' I felt she was frightened by his words, so I run my tongue along her lips and her mouth opens hesitantly. Instantaneously, I forget about the pain in my ankle, and put my arms around her neck. This is my way of telling people that everything was okay, though I hadn't done it since I was a child. Yuki's hands cling on to my t-shirt.

'It's okay.' I whisper against her lips. 'I won't hurt you…'

'I know…' She replies, as I go down and kiss her neck numerous times. 'I'm just aware of the others… Watching us…' I looked up and Konan was looking at me with pity, shaking her head and tutting.

'Pretend they're not there…' I said, looking up at her. 'I hate them as much as you do, now.' I cast Konan an evil glare.

'Watch it, you girl.' She hissed.

'Whatever. I snorted, and turned to Yuki again.

'They won't leave us alone…' I murmured. 'Until we do… _that_…' Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

'We're too young…' She said sorrowfully.

'I know…' I whispered, and kissed her again. 'Don't worry.' I murmured, pulling her close to me. 'As soon as this is over, I'm calling an ambulance.' She giggles a little, then Pain sighs with impatience.

'Will you two get it done with already?' I shoot him a glare.

'Fine.' I look at Yuki again. 'I won't hurt you.'

'Promise?'

'With all my heart, hell, no. Soul. I promise on my soul.' She smiles a little at me. Well, that reassured me a bit. With an effort, and try to arouse us both by pressing my lips to hers again. I feel her relax into me, and she pushed her body against mine. I run my hands down her naked back, trying to act like I wasn't aware of the gang that were watching us. Too bad I was, though. I felt her snake her arms around my waist, then up my t-shirt. She started to trace patterns on my back, and I let out a low, satisfied moan through my lips.

_Shit._

I heard Pain chuckle, and I cursed myself. When I do that. I sound like _such_ a girl.

My heart starts to beat faster, as Yuki's hands fall from my back to my butt, and started to slide my trousers down (A/N: I wrote "Trousers" to save confusion. X3 Y'know, cuz I'm an English writer, and writing "Pants" is like taking down your panties. T_T Though I guess, in a way, Yuki was. Owo).

Her touch is warm against my bear skin, and I push myself into her, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor, taking me with her. I kiss her neck, and she wound her hands in my long hair. I move up a little, and kiss her on the lips passionately. I try to arouse her again, and It seemed it worked. After a few moments, even I was aroused. To us, the subject of _sex_ had gone. There was me. And there was Yuki. And nothing else mattered. But then, of course, there was Pain. Ruining our moment, and he sighs.

'Okay, enough of that. Enter her already.' He hisses. I sigh and look at Yuki.

'Sorry…' I mumble. And shift myself so I slowly enter her. I did this with my teeth gritted, as to save myself from swearing. I stay in for a few moments, getting used to the feel of me being in her, then Pain growls slightly, and I get the message.

I start to move in and out of her slowly, trying to get us aroused once more. I am surprised I know what I'm doing, cause I've never done this before. I must have been doing it right though, because soon enough Yuki lets out a long, pleased moan, and I can't hold any in either. Again with the girlie moans. Whoop-de-doo-da-day. I push my mouth to hers to muffle my stupid moans, and she rubs my lower back. I suddenly don't care about the fact we are being watched. I know that this moment we had together was so perfect, so right, that there was no words to express it. I let my tongue explore her mouth, and she kept hers lolling over mine. I let out another high-pitched moan, and I was sure the people here were gonna remember that. Speaking of them, most of them left. Thinking the idea was brilliant in the beginning, but now…? …Not so much.

I felt myself starting to get close, and that was a major problem. I didn't want to get the poor girl pregnant! That would be such a heavy burden on my shoulders, even if she did get an abortion. She must have known what I was thinking, because I falter a little and she pulls my face down and whispers to me; 'Don't worry about it. I'll still love you no matter if that happens. Besides, it's not your fault.'

'I'll… kill Pain… Later…' I grunt through gritted teeth. She kisses me again, then grits her own teeth.

'Nghh…' She grunts, and she suddenly clamps around me.

'U- Unnn….' I respond, and release into her.

'Tch.' Pain sighs, as I fall on top of Yuki. 'They're both skanks. Come on.' He throws Kisame down to the floor, as Hidan did to Sasori, then turns and leaves with Konan, who was the only person besides those two remaining.

The pain in my ankle suddenly starts throbbing again, and I realise I can't actually move.

'Y- Yuki…' I murmur, and she looks up at me. 'Can you g- get me out of y- you?' I pause for air and look back down at her questioning face. 'You're so t- tight around me, I might g- get hard a- again…' Her face turns into realisation, and she shifts us both into a position so I came out of her. I lie on my back as she is lying on my stomach.

'Are you okay?' She asks, tucking my long hair behind my ear.

'I'm sorry that had to happen…' I whisper, and kiss her neck. She wouldn't mind. After all we did just do _that_. Her eyes widen.

'You're sorry? You got _shot_ Deidara-kun!' She exclaims. 'Look, let me get you dressed, and I'll call an ambulance.'

'Oké.'

As she said, she dressed me up gently and then herself. Then she pulls a bandage out from her pockets and wraps it around my ankle. She bends down to my face and kisses me, before picking me up and heading out to the entrance of the forest, Kisame and Sasori following suit.

'You're pretty darn strong.' I murmur, looking up at her. She looks down and smiled.

'Ah, I take after my big bro.' I nod, and the trees above Yuki's head turn into clouds. An ambulance was situated there, and when they caught sight of us, they ushered us into the van and drove to the hospital.

Yuki's P.O.V

I am standing in the doctor's room waiting for him to come back. I look around at the room, and I wonder how Deidara's operation is going. I couldn't help but worry about him, as when we walked in, his face was pale, and I could tell he was frightened. When he had laid on the operation bed, I stood by him and held his hand until he was out. After that, I was led into this room where now, the doctor walks in and sits at his desk and points for me to sit down.

'Okay now.' He says after I sit down. 'Tell me what happened.' I sighed, and tell him everything. When I finish, he nods and says;

'There's around 66% chance you'd be pregnant.' He murmurs, and hands me a pregnancy test. I take it and blink away the tears building up in my eyes. 'It would be 99%, not 100% because you cannot be certain like that, but at your young age, the percentage is less.' I nod, and he says he won't tell my parents, which I relieved by, because they'd hate it if they found out I was pregnant, let alone being in love.

The doctor lets me leave, and I make my way to Deidara's operating room. I sit outside, and rest my head on the wall behind me. I must have fallen asleep, because Kisame starts shaking my shoulder and I look at him wearily.

'The doctor said you can go in when you're ready.' He murmurs, and I blink at him then stretch and get up. I crack open the door to the operation room, and slip through. A nurse is inside and she looks up at me when I enter.

'I hear you want to stay with him the night?' She asks. I nod and she smiles. 'That's handy. Call us when he wakes up.' She leaves the room, and I'm alone with Deidara who is lying asleep in the bed. I sit in a chair that is next to Deidara's bed, and put my head in my hands. After a few moments, Deidara's voice makes me take my face away from my hands.

'Hello again…' I look up at him and he smiles. He is laid back on his bed, and his head is turned towards me. I smile back at him.

'Only the third day…' I say, reaching for his hand. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. I call the nurse, and she returns with some hospital clothes and a few bottles of water. She gives me the clothes and puts the water on the side. She gives us a final smile, then leaves the room. I turn back to Deidara and he's looking at me.

'Are you okay?' I ask, and walk to his bedside.

'Yeah…' He murmured, then looked at me rather seriously. 'So are you uh, you know… Pregnant…?' I look at the floor then meet his nervous gaze.

'66% likely.' I say as his hand clasps over mine. 'I was given a test, but I wanted you to be awake when I took it… and I definitely don't want to take it here.' He nods and I see his eyes are full of understanding.

'The doctor said I'll be out tomorrow.' He says. 'Are you staying, or do you want to go back to my flat.' I give him a lousy grin.

'Have to stay in the same room…' He returns my grin.

'I guess so.'

'Does it hurt?' I ask him, and he glances down at his foot.

'Nah.' I looks back at me. 'They gave me tablets.'

'Ah.'

'Oh yeah. If we ever go out again…' He murmurs, then grins at me. 'Remind me to put _"protection"_ in my pocket.' I giggled through a blush.

'Yeah.'

'Hey… Uhh…' I look up at Deidara, who is squirming a bit in his bed. 'It's… It's a bit cold in here, y'know…' I smile at him softly.

'Hang on a moment.' I walk through into the on suite bathroom, and pull on the clothes the nurse gave me, then walk back out and Deidara scoots over in his bed, and I lie next to him.

'Are you sure this is okay?' I ask as he puts him arms around me, and put my head on his chest.

'Yeah.' After a few moments of lying there, he speaks up.

'Hey, it's funny to think that just three days ago we hated each other.'

'I didn't hate you…' I murmur. I feel him stiffen.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I was just one of those girls who liked you… I just didn't know how to approach you. Especially where you and the evil gang were plotting to kill me.'

'Kill you?' He asks, relaxing again.

'Yeah. I heard you were going to do something like that.'

'Ah well…' He sighs. 'It's over now…'

'But not for long… You know they won't leave us alone now, right?' I say, and look up at him. 'They think we're weak.'

'Damn.' He says, looking down at me. 'I hadn't thought of that. Especially where I'm in a stupid state…' I can almost hear a cog in his head tick. 'We could stay at yours? They don't know where you live.' I freeze.

'If my mom lets us…' I thought again, and buried my head in his chest. 'Itachi and _Hidan_ are there…' He rubs my head.

'If your bro is there, it won't matter.' He says, then yawns. 'We'll decide in the morning… It's late now.' I nod, and yawn also.

'Yeah, G'night.' I huddle into his chest, and his hand falls down to my back. The last thing I hear, is Deidara's soft breathing, and I feel his hand rubbing my back.

'I love you…' He whispers, I go to reply, but I was too tired to. Instead, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, chapter 4? O_O The chapters are pretty darn long though. T_T

And I'm writing 2 others. Owo.

Forbidden Love: My First Priority. 8D A mixture of two pairings… DeiYuki (GET IN! XD) and PainShiko (A cute Couple. :3). Of course, Original Characters with my own Characters. X3

Then there's One called Love Story, which is full of smut, so it's rated M. x3 Read it if you dare, but I don't think it's uploaded. XDD Ask me if you want to read it. Yeah! I'm not so innocent! (According to the rape in the last chapter, then yeah. I'm _not_ innocent. XD)

Please read my other stories? :3 especially FL. X3 I've had feedback about it from a few people, and they've said it's good.

(Send feedback here or send a note to the DeviantART-ist Lux-u-Ray ^-^)

Anyway, enjoy the 4th chapter!

~Renai x

Day 4 - Monday

Deidara's P.O.V

I awake with my arms around Yuki. I smile to myself, as I remember the talk we had last night. It was strange to think that Only a few days ago we were enemies. That didn't matter now, I guess. We were together, and nothing else mattered. Apart from the fact the gang might try and make us do this, that and the _other_. I truly hated them now. How could they do that to Yuki? And to me, anyways. I pull my hand through Yuki's hair and sigh. Today I was able to leave the wretched hospital. Just when I am thinking that, a nurse walks in and smiles at me.

'Good sleep?' She asks, nodding down at Yuki. I feel a blush make it's way to my cheeks and I nod.

'I got cold…' I said as an excuse.

'No, no. It's fine.' The nurse says. 'We get that a lot… Anyway, I got you a crutch, so you can go home today.'

'Oh, thank you.' I reply, smiling. She gives me a warm smile back, while she leans the crutch on the bedside.

'You can leave whenever you're both ready.' I nod, and she turns and leaves. I looks down at my chest were Yuki is staring up at me.

'Hey there.' I say and she smiles. 'Did you sleep well?' She nods, draping her arm over my waist.

'Yup. For the first time in three nights, I felt obliged to sleep with you.' She grins at me, and I chuckle.

'I beg to differ.' She raises an eyebrow and I pat her back. 'We can leave whenever we like.'

'I know, I heard.' She gives me a cocky smile. I grin, and sit up, stretching. She sits up too, but she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

'I'll go get dressed.'

'Oké.'

After a few moments, she reappears from the bathroom, and I'm fully dressed. I'm sitting on the bed and smile at her when she glances at me. I look down at the bandage around my ankle and sigh.

'I hope that heals fast.'

'Should do…' She murmurs from behind me. 'You have a lot of chakra.' I flinch and turn my head to look at her.

'How do you know?' I ask, my eyes slightly wide.

'I'm an Uchiha. I have a Sharingan.' I give her a confused look, and she sighs, then sits next to me. 'A Sharingan can assess someone's chakra. You have a lot of chakra, not as much as me or my brothers, but that's because of our Bloodline trait, also known as a Kekkai Genkai, which would happen to be the Sharingan.' I raise my head in acknowledgement.

'Ohh.' She grins.

'You didn't get a word of that, did you?' I slowly shake my head, then start laughing. She giggles, reaches back and grabs the crutch, then bonks me on the head lightly with it. I stick out my tongue and cross my eyes, then fall backwards.

'My gosh.' She laughs. 'You're crazier than Sasuke. And trust me, he is nuts.' I raise my head and wiggle my eyebrows at her which makes her giggle again. I sit up, and take the crutch from her then stand up, leaning on it for support.

'Lets get out of here…' A thought stuck me. 'Where are we going? Yours or mine?'

'I'll phone my mom and see if she can cope with to more kids in the house.' Yuki murmurs, flicking up her phone and dialling a number.

'Oké.' After a few minutes, she hangs up at grins at me.

'She said fine, but as long as we don't have arguments as much as the boys do.'

'Well, that won't be hard.' I grin back. She nods, and stands up also, then we walk out into the hall were Kisame and Sasori are sat, and Kisame grins at me when we come out.

'Man, Deidara.' He chuckles. 'You _are_ alive.'

'Yeah, well… It wasn't exactly a life threatening thing…' I say, and rub the back of my head. Yuki looks at me and raises an eyebrow. 'What?'

We walk to my flat first, and Yuki gathers her things, and I pack my bag. The walk to her house isn't long, and I am surprised she lived so close to me.

It is a small Tatami house, and Itachi is the one who runs out of it.

'Shimai!' He yells. (A/N: Shimai means Sister by the way.) Yuki starts grinning at him, and runs towards him. 'My poor little sister!' I see she freezes. Did that bastard Hidan tell Itachi about yesterday? 'You got stuck with him, huh? Is he being nice to you? Do I need to talk to him?' Ah. So he was thinking I was evil.

'No, nee-san!' Yuki says, hugging him. 'He's okay.' I see Itachi's face show confusion, and he looks up at me, seeing I'm not in the best state.

'Man, what happened?' He asks, more to Yuki than to me.

'Eh, got in the way of a bullet.' I say, almost like it was normal.

'Who shot it?' He asks. Whoa. He doesn't half get nosy.

'I don't know. We were in the forest and I couldn't see.' He appears to buy the lie and he turns around to walk back in the house. Yuki turns and waits for me, then whispers a thank you when I was next to her. I smile at her, and we walk into the house. Immediately, I see Hidan, and he's giving us an extremely pervy look. Euch.

'Stay with me at all times…' I murmur to her.

'I was going to do that anyway, Dei.' She says back, and I smile at my adopted nickname. 'Lets go to my room.'

'Oké.'

Her room is small, but it was bigger than my room. Like me, she has pictures all over her walls. I notice most of them are horses and dogs, so I look at her as she puts her things away.

'Do you have any pets?' I ask, and she looks at me warmly.

'I have a 5 year old piebald mare.' She says, and then she catches my blank expression. 'Black and White female horse.'

'Ohh…' I say, and look back at the pictures.

'Though she's more a member of the family than a pet, I think.' She says, and stands at the window, looking out of it. I nod, and look at her again.

'I didn't know you like horses.'

'Do you?' She asks, looking at me.

'Well… I never really got the chance to hang around with them.' I say, and she smiles at me.

'Maybe you should.' I wonder what she talks about, then I realised she was talking about her horse.

'What? You mean like..?'

'I have to visit her every day when I'm here anyway.' She says, and I walk over to stand next to her. 'You can brush her while I clean her stable out.' She points out into the field that was attached to her house, and sure enough, a stunning black and white horse stood on the horizon grazing.

'Wow.' I say. 'She's beautiful.' Yuki chuckles, then turns around.

'Ugh, what do _you_ want?' she hisses, I turn and see Hidan stood in the doorway. He smirks at her, obviously remembering yesterday.

'Hello, Princess.' He says in a sneer tone.

'Hidan, What is it?' I ask, and glare at him. 'What the hell do you want.'

'Oh… Well… For one thing, I want _her_.' he said in a low tone, then spoke in a normal voice. 'Another thing, Itachi told you to go see him, girl.'

'Well tough, You're not having her.' I growl.

'Deidara.' Yuki murmurs, putting her hand on my chest. 'Tell Itachi I'll be there in a moment.' Hidan nodded, then reluctantly left the room.

'I need to do something.' She whispered, and walked into the bathroom.

She reappears a few seconds later, her face a lot relaxed than before.

'What was it?'

'I took the test.'

'Oh.'

'Looks like It's a no.' I sigh from relief.

'Thank god…'

'I'd better go to Itachi… He'll probably question me about you.' She chuckled. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

'Don't you want me to come with you?' I ask hesitantly.

'As much as I'd like you to, I know Itachi would throw a hissy-fit…' She pouts.

'Ah, it's okay. I understand.'

She leaves the room, and I'm left alone. I pull out my laptop from my bag, and started writing a diary entry for some English work. Of course, it excluded all of the smut. I noted that Yuki had a double bed. That probably won't become in use if I'm in this state. _Damn it. Why am I thinking like this?_ I asked myself. Just because of that one time.

I sighed and closed the lid of my laptop and laid back on the bed and then I fell asleep.

Yuki's P.O.V

'Onee-San?' I murmur as I pad through the house. Obviously, my mom had gone out. Question was, where was Itachi? I looked into his room, then walked in it. 'Itachi?'

'Looking for your bro?' _Hell_.

'Uh, yeah. Shouldn't you be in the same room as him?' I turned around and looked at Hidan who was stood in the doorway. He gave me a dark smirk.

'Oh. I am.' _Well, what the hell what _that_ supposed to mean? _He walks towards me and I know this won't be good. What makes it worse, is that he shuts the door. 'But now I'm not.' He crept up to me like a cat, stealthily, and silently.

'Hidan…' I murmur as he herded me into the corner. 'Seriously this time…' He pauses.

'What?'

'What. Do. You. Want.'

'I want to finish…' He murmurs as my back hit's the wall, and he comes so close to me our noses touch lightly. '…What I started…'

'You're not gonna leave me alone until you do it to me, are you?' I ask, trying to block out the fear in my voice. He smirks.

'You guessed right.' He says seductively. I sighed. I was so ridiculously weak. Hidan fell silent for a moment, and so did I. I was stuck. In my house. In a _bedroom_. In a corner. With a _rapist. _What a lovely day for me… I sigh in defeat.

'Fine. But do _not_ ever, ever, ever, mention this to _anyone_.' He smirks, and nods in victory. 'Also.' He sighs. 'Can we at least use protection?'

'Do you have any?' He asks, and he sounded slightly friendly. I shrug.

'I'll go look in the bathroom.'

'You'd better be quick.' He growls. I slip past him and out the door. When I rummaged through the drawers in the bathroom, I realised I was shaking, and It was a lot too. I knew why I was scared.

1) Hidan is going to rape me, and I can't back out. Mainly because I'll be in a locked room.

2) Deidara can't save me, because I noticed he's asleep, and he has a duff leg.

3) My mom was out.

And 4) Itachi has gone missing.

The only person I felt safe doing it with, was Deidara. Mainly because I loved him, and he's a lot more… Gentle… Than Hidan.

I found what I was looking for, and I trudge back to Itachi's room, where Hidan closed the door behind me.

'Where's Itachi?' I ask him before he can even touch me. He smirks at me.

'He's just fine.' He says, 'Though I should have made him have sex with you.'

'Wha? He's my brother!'

'Exactly.'

I growled. This guy… I shove the packet of "protection" in his hand. And scowl at him.

'Relax.' He says seductively, and starts to herd me into the corner again. 'I'll go easy on you.'

'You think I'd listen to you after last time?' I said in a panic.

'Well… Yeah.' He says. And I couldn't help but agree with him. I _had_ to listen to him. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and runs it down my side, then to the most private place in my body. I squeak and he chuckles darkly.

'What if someone walks in?' I ask, trying to outsmart him.

'I locked the door.' He murmurs, and slides a hand up my top._ shizz. _Now I really _couldn't_ get away. He chuckles again.

'Well, you're taking this easy.'

'I don't want to get in any more shit than I have, thanks.' My tone of voice was stronger than I thought, and apparently, it startled him. Though he pushed it aside and decided to go fishing in my pants. Gah. ((A/N: I meant pants that time. XD)) Hidan suddenly jammed his lips to mine, and forced his tongue into my mouth, and practically down my throat.

Then the truth hit me. Very, very hard. In the past two days, I've been raped, forced to have sex with someone, which in a strange way is rape too. The one I love has been shot. My brother has gone missing, and alas, I'm being raped again. The joy.

By this time, Hidan had pushed his body right into me, and I could even _feel_ that he was hard. His kiss is heated, and I can tell he just wants to have sex, but I can also feel he's holding back. A lot. His hands slide down, and unbutton my trousers and I start to get frightened again. He slides my trousers down, and then carries on sticking his tongue down my throat while his hands ventured elsewhere. I tried to keep as quiet as I could, even though he was pushing his fingers into me, and rubbing the most private place on my body. Occasionally, I let out a small squeak, and Hidan would chuckle at it.

It felt really strange… My mind was telling me I was nuts and that I should have hidden in my room with Deidara. But my body and emotions were telling me that I was doing the right thing. Hidan was rough to begin with, but by now, he was careful with every move he made.

It couldn't be that he was… Being nice to me…? Or worse. Falling for me. The words in my head "Hidan is falling for me" made my heart race. I couldn't do this now. I finally claimed the heart of the one I loved for so long, and another guy captures my heart. Well, thank god it hadn't happened yet.

Hidan started pushing his fingers into me harder, and I knew I couldn't make a noise, but I almost moaned. Oh wait. I did. Hell. Hidan chuckled. A warm, and harmonious noise. So. This was the real him. He pulled me away from the wall, and took his fingers out of me. Then he turned me and laid me on the bed. I couldn't help but notice he was being so gentle. It just wasn't him. He was lying on top of me, and his hands were tracing patterns on my body.

'H- Hidan?' I ask and he looks up at me.

'Yes?'

'What are you thinking? I mean, right now?' He looks at me and then kisses my neck.

'Nothing.'

'You must be thinking… something.' I say, slightly confused by his behaviour. 'I mean… Everyone is always thinking something…' He suddenly pulls away and turns his back to me. My eyes widen.

'Sorry…' I murmur, and he has his head in one of his hands. I crept up behind him and sat just diagonally from him. 'Were you honestly thinking nothing?'

Hidan sighed, and turned his head and kissed me, then turned away again.

'_That's_ what I was thinking, girl.' He muttered, and I hesitated.

'What do you _mean_ by that?' He sighed and waved his hand around.

'Never mind, girl. It doesn't matter.' He stood up and grabbed his cloak. 'Don't worry about the whole sex thing. I'm over it.' I froze.

'This isn't like you Hidan…' I murmured, pulling my pants up. 'Generally you take every chance you get.'

'Not with you. It's different.' he murmured, and left the room. I stood there gawking. He wanted to do _that_ so badly, then he stands up and walks away from it. I trot out the door, and Deidara is stood in the doorway to my bedroom, looking at the door to the bathroom.

'What's up with him?' He asks me. I shrug.

'Where did he go?' Deidara looks at me strangely.

'Bathroom. Why?'

'I need to talk to him. I think he's upset about something.'

'And all of a sudden you're friends?' He asks, folding his arms.

'No.' I murmur then approach him. 'While you were taking a nap, he tried to rape me. again.' Deidara's face showed anger, then confusion.

'Then why did he walk out?'

'I think I upset him.'

'How?'

'By asking him what he was thinking.' Deidara raised an eyebrow.

'How the hell did that make him upset?'

'How am I meant to know?' I murmur. 'Oh yeah. Itachi's gone missing.'

'…What…' I nodded at him.

'And Mom's gone out.'

'I'm gonna try find him.' Deidara says, and turns towards the door.

'What? With a duff leg?' I give him a sarcastic look. 'No way.'

'Well.' Deidara says, and starts to limp towards the door. 'I'm still going to do it.'

'Wait.' I murmur, and he turns to me. 'Take this.' I hand him a cell phone. 'Call me if you get in trouble.' He grins, then turns, and walks out the door, leaving me alone, and with Hidan who had shut himself in the bathroom. I looked at the bathroom door, then approached it. I hesitated, then knocked on the door lightly.

'Hidan?' Silence. 'Hidan, are you okay?' click. The door unlocks and creaks open a little. I push it open slowly, then I see Hidan sat on the edge of the bathtub, his head in his hands. I walk over and sit next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

'Sorry.' I murmur, and he shakes his head.

'There's nothing to be sorry for, Girl.' He says, looking up at me. 'I'm the one who's sorry. I'm such a jerk, and forcing you into something like that for the second time was just cruel.' He looks down at the floor, and I slink my arm around his shoulders.

'I could swear I'm changing you guys.' I murmur, and he chuckles sadly.

'It's for the best, to be honest.' He says, and turns his head to look at me. 'Where did Deidara go?'

'He went to find Itachi.'

'Oh.' He paused. 'Before you ask, I don't know where he went.'

'Huh? How come?'

'The reason I was upset. We had a fight.' He rolls up the sleeve of his cloak, and a bandage was stuck around his arm.

'H- Hidan…!' Hesitantly, I let my free hand brush over his arm. 'What the heck happened?'

'Itachi found out about yesterday.' He sighs, and I actually _see_ tears forming in his eyes. 'He asked me… What I was thinking…' I freeze. So that's why he is so upset. 'I said the slightest thing about yesterday…'

'Look…' I murmur, and pull his shoulder into me. 'We'll talk about this somewhere else… I don't think the bathroom is the best place.' He smiles a little and nods. We walk into Itachi's room again and sit on the bed.

'Okay, tell me everything. I won't get angry.' I murmur, and put my hands on his. He nods solemnly.

'Well… It was after I asked you to go see him… We were stood in the kitchen, by the back door, and he asked me what I was thinking, because I was daydreaming. I wasn't thinking about it, but I smirked at him and said; "Oh, nothing much. Just about what happened in the forest with your little sister." I saw his expression harden, and he said "Why? What happened to my Shimai?" and then I…' He trails off, and a tear rolls down his cheek. I look at him sympathetically, then he continues. 'And then I just… smirked at him… and said; "It was Pain's orders. But I had a good time… ramming… into her…" He was so furious with me… He pulled out a knife from the kitchen drawer and went to stab me, but I blocked it with my arm, making it slice into me… Itachi ran out of the house before the Knife clattered to the floor, and I could look up at him from the cut.' He bows his head and tears roll off of his cheeks, and stain the bed sheets. I move closer to him and hug him.

'I shouldn't worry. I'm easy to forgive people, and my brother is no different. He just needs some time.' I murmur.

'Yuki?'

'Yes?'

'I… I lo-'

'Found him.' I look up and Deidara walks through the door, apparently knowing where we were, and Itachi is following him, his eyes red and his cheeks wet.

'Nee-san?' I ask, and my hands are still on Hidan's. Deidara seems to understand, so he ignores that tiny detail. Itachi looks up at Hidan darkly.

'You…' He growls in a sad way. 'You bastard…' Without warning, he lunges at Hidan, and pulls out a Kunai.

'ITACHI!' I yell, and jump towards him, protecting Hidan.

'YUKI, NO!' I hear Deidara yell. I try to twist my body around, but It was too late. I was suddenly covered in my own blood.

Third Person's P.O.V

'YOU IDIOT!' Hidan yelled at Itachi, who was stood over his little sister, shocked to his core. 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID! SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME!' Itachi was too shocked to speak. Deidara's hand was over his mouth, which was shaking a lot.

'Wh- Why…?' he whispered, anger building into his voice. 'Why is it… always her…? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YUKI?' He screamed, and fell to his knees. Hidan started bawling, and Itachi just stood there. Taking in all the accusations, and lost in the blood his sister had sacrificed herself for.

'Why did she…' He whispered. 'Try to save you…?' Hidan looked up at him with disgusted purple eyes.

'Because She's not like you.' He growled. 'She hates death. I though you would know that.'

'But she… Hates you…' Itachi whispered, tears starting to fall from his pained eyes. 'Both… of you…'

'No.' Hidan hissed. 'She's my friend. And Deidara… He's in love with her…' He gritted his teeth. 'Do you see what you've done? You've ruined him!' Hidan pointed at Deidara, who was crying, and screaming, his head bowed and sat on his knees. He was tearing at his hair and clawing at his face. Itachi's face grew even more hurt.

'I… I didn't… I couldn't have…' He stammered, and also went down onto his knees in front of the bloody mess that once was his sister. Hidan slid off the bed and next to the lifeless body of his newly found love. He put an arm around her shoulders, and ran his other hand down her arm, and checked for a pulse.

'She's alive…' He whispered, whilst Itachi was gasping from his quiet sobs. 'Just not surviving well… She's lost a lot of blood…' He looked up at Itachi, who was looking at Yuki through his tears. He growled a little, then lifted the unconscious girl up and carried her into her bedroom. Hidan settled her down, then pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and called for an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived around five minutes later, and the doctor turned to Hidan when he was sat in the front room with Deidara, who was cradling himself, rocking back and forth, tears falling from his face and sobbing; "Why is it always her…? Why…? Why…?" Itachi stood in the corner, his eyes wide and leaning against the wall. Sasuke, who had just returned from Naruto's, had heard of the news, and was sat next to Hidan, staring at the floor gravely.

Hidan looked up at the doctor, and the doctor gave him a friendly smile.

'It's a deep wound, but it's only in the arm. She's a lucky girl. A very lucky girl.' Instinctively, when the doctor mentioned Yuki's arm, Hidan touched the place on his upper arm where Itachi had stabbed him.

'She'll be absolutely fine.' A nurse said, peering over the doctors shoulder. 'We've given her pain killers, so when she wakes up she shouldn't be in much pain.'

'Do you have any paracetamol or something?' The Doctor asked. Hidan looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

'Mom keeps it in a cupboard in the kitchen.'

'Okay, good. If she's in any pain, give her some of that.'

'Okay, thanks for your help.' Hidan murmured, and the doctor left the room with his colleagues. Hidan waited a few moments, before standing up and walking into Yuki's room. She looked peaceful. Her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Hidan looked at her sympathetically, and walked to her side.

'You need to get better…' He whispered. 'Deidara needs you… and so do I…' He lightly touched her face, then held her hand.

'I- is S- She… O- Okay…?' Deidara stammered from behind Hidan. Hidan turned his face and smiled at him.

'Should be. The doctor said if she wakes up and is in any pain we should give her paracetamol.'

'R- Right…' Deidara whispered, and fell to his knees again.

'Jeeze, Dei, you looked really fucked up.' Hidan murmured, and knelt beside his side. 'You need to rest. Badly.'

'N- No…' Deidara said, grunting as he heaved himself onto his feet, and leant against the door. 'I… I n- need to stay w- with her…' Hidan smiled at him lopsidedly.

'Okay.' He looked around. 'I guess you could sleep in that chair. Deidara nodded and Hidan pulled the chair the Yuki's bedside. He patted Deidara lightly on the shoulder before leaving. Deidara slumped into the chair, and held onto Yuki's hand, before drifting away into a formidable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Yes, it's chapter five, and all's a bit crappy for these guys. Despite it's day 5 out of 14, what will happen to Itachi after the incident with Yuki, and will Deidara ever recover from this horrendous pain? Yuki's arm was cut open by her older brother's Kunai knife, and Hidan has found his way to the light. But can he persuade the others of his gang to follow him? Or will they turn their backs on him, too?**

Day Five - Tuesday

Deidara

I awake slowly and My limbs are stiff. My head hurts badly, and my mouth is dry. I must have fell forwards onto Yuki's bed when I was asleep, because now my forehead is resting against the edge of it. I stare at the floor, before wearily lifting my head. Yuki's face is pale, not a hint of colour to it. I steadily move my hand up to touch her face, and her eyebrow twitches at my touch.

The door behind me creaked open, and a tall woman with cropped red hair like Sasori's walked through with a tray.

'Hey…' She murmured. I stayed silent by this new face. 'I'm Myra, Yuki's mom…'

'Oh… H- hi…' I stammer. She smiles at me faintly.

'You're Deidara I take it?' She asks. I nod.

'Hai.'

'Here, I brought you both some tea and toast.' She slides the tray onto Yuki's bedside table, and gives me a faint smile, before turning and leaving.

'Thank you…' I whisper after her. I let the silence engulf me, and I lose myself in thought for a moment.

'D…. D- Deidara….' I avert my eyes to Yuki's pale face, and she's looking at me, her eyes only half open, but it was better than closed.

'You okay, Yuki-Chan?'

'Ngh…' Was the only response I got, before she forced herself upright.

'Y- Yuki!' I yelped. 'You shouldn't move so soon!'

'If I don't…' She whispered. 'I'll have a very slow recovery…' She gives me a cocky, but tired grin.

'Even though you're sedated…' I murmur. 'You're still as cheeky as ever, I see.' I run my hand through her fringe, and lean over her face, pressing my lips to her forehead.

'You'll be better soon.' I assure her. 'Hidan's worried sick…'

'Oh… I forgot about Hidan…' She looks down at her hands which are resting in her lap. 'I should tell him I'm okay….'

'N'aww. You don't need to tell me.' I turn my head to see Hidan smiling faintly in the doorway. He pads over and perches on the end of the bed. 'So, you're okay now, Yuki-Chan?' Anger starts to brew inside of me. I can see a kindness in Hidan's eyes that had never been in them before, and I immediately can tell he wanted her. And this time, it isn't sex or whatever. It is actual love and lust. It makes me sick. I stand up, and the room sways around me, and I slam my hand to my mouth. Great.

'Deidara?' Hidan murmurs, and I hear him move, but my vision goes black. I fall confused, and my body sways forwards and backwards. Hands grab my shoulders, and I try to blink away the blackness, but my vision appears slowly, by dots.

'H- Hidan…' I choke, breathing heavily, and he turns me towards him. 'I Think I'm gonna…' Is all I can conjure out of my mouth, before I throw up, and paint Hidan's clothes a sickly yellow. A silence devours the room.

'Shit…' Is what I eventually choke out. Hidan pushes me into the bathroom.

'Sheesh, Dei.' He growled, mopping himself up. 'You could have_ told_ me…'

'I tried, un.' I muttered, and washed my mouth out with the mouthwash I brought with me. 'But I couldn't hold it in… Gomen…' Hidan sighs.

'Don't worry about it, bro.' He muttered, and I turned back into Yuki's room, seeing her stood up, fully dressed and leaning over the windowsill.

'What are you doing up, un?' I murmur, and walk over beside her. She rolls the sleeve of her bandaged arm up, but there was no bandage, and not even a scratch. Only a faint scar.

'I'm a medical ninja.' She grinned, and my jaw dropped.

'What the fuck, Yuki, un?' I growled. 'We've been through so much hurt and pain etcetera, etcetera, and you tell me this _now_?' She looks at me slightly hurt.

'Deidara, I…' She sighed, and turned away. 'Never mind.' I grit my teeth (and I mean _all_ my teeth. Hands, face, chest. Whatever), and turn from her.

'What else don't I know.' I hiss. I hear her turn, and suddenly a fist thumps my back. It doesn't hurt, but it is a powerful blow, enough to make me stumble forwards a few paces. I turn my head, and glare at her dauntingly. Her teeth are bared, and she looks very, _very,_ pissed.

'What the fuck do you mean by that?' She yells, and I hear Hidan's movements in the bathroom stop.

'By what.' I growl back. It doesn't even sound like a question. Yuki's face turns angered again.

'By _"What else don't I know"_?' She snarls. I hiss at her. Then I vault over the windowsill, thanking god that it was a Tatami house, and land with a slight thud on the grass, then I bolt off.

Yuki

I turn around from the windows, tears falling from my face. Hidan emerges from the bathroom, and I stare at him sadly. His face softens, and he hugs me.

'That bastard…' I sob, hugging him back.

'Who?' Hidan asks, and looks down at my face.

'D- Deidara…'

'What happened?'

'He ran away…' I thump the bed-post. 'And he didn't even realise I healed his leg whilst he was asleep.'

'… What a jerk…' Hidan mutters, and hugs me tighter. A silence suddenly fills the atmosphere, things unsaid linger, and Hidan suddenly presses his lips to my forehead. 'I'm here for ya, Yuki.' I exhale out my nose, and put a hand onto his chest. Another silence devours us, and I close my eyes. Hidan suddenly speaks, his voice silky, and assuring.

'Yuki…' He murmurs. 'I… I love you, Yuki…' I look up at him, and his eyes are closed, shutting out the beautiful amethyst behind them. I stare up at him, not saying anything. Then Hidan's eyes open, and he looks down at me.

'I really do…' He said, letting go of me, and goes to lie back on the bed. 'You changed me. I love you for that.' I rub my arm, and a blush imprints my face.

'Hidan…' I say quietly. 'I… I love you too, but…' I look away. 'But I belong with Deidara…' I hear Hidan sigh.

'I know, Yuki-Chan, I know.' He sits up, I pad over and sit next to him, putting my hand over his. 'I'm sorry about that time in the forest…' He murmurs after a few moments.

'Hunh?' I look up at him. 'Oh. That. Well… No, Don't worry…' Even though that subject breaks my heart at the thought of it. Especially now, where Hidan had just confessed his feelings.

'I'll go find Deidara…' He whispers, and stands up. He walks away a few paces, then I decide I can't hold it back anymore.

'Hidan..!' I call to him. 'wait…!' Sure enough, he stops, and turns his head a fraction to the left.

'What is it?' He murmurs, and I jump up and grab his wrist. He turns to me, and I crash my lips to his. I feel the surprise from Hidan, because I can tell by the way his lips move. But soon enough, he relaxes into it, and his arms go around my waist. A few moments pass, and Hidan pulls away, then quickly darts out the door, leaving me slightly bewildered.

I hear a thump behind me, and turn to look at my horse with her head dangling over the windowsill. I walk towards her, and stroke her nose.

'Hey, girl…' I murmur sadly, and she gives me a small nicker. She swings her head back out the window, and walks to the side enough so her side is parallel to the window. I slide out the window, onto her back, and she turns up the hill, and breaks into a steady trot. I wrap my hands into her black mane, streaked with white. I wonder where she is taking me, because she is heading towards the forest. But just before then, she turns down towards the stable, where there's a small campfire and 4 logs in a square for campfire's and things. She trots around the back, then stands next to the fireplace. She lowers her head, and picks up a small stick on the pile of logs for the fire, and then turns and follows the fence along to a small area of trees. She gave me a slight whinny, and then reared up, tossing her head up and throwing the stick into the air. I lose my balance, and slide off her rump, landing with a loud thud.

'Ouch!' I look up, because this voice is not mine. But as I do, something falls out the tree, and in between my legs. I catch them under their arms, and I seem to be hugging them. They turn their head, their blonde hair tickling my chest, and look at me with deep, cerulean orbs, that were filled with confusion and hesitation.

Deidara suddenly jumps up, startles Mitsuki, my horse, and she galloped away a few paces.

'What the hell?' He growls, his fists clenched. 'Why did you do that, hmm?'

'Do what…' I whisper, slightly afraid.

'Throw that damned stick at me?' Deidara yells, and tears sting my eyes. I don't like him angry. It makes me feel sad. It hurts me.

'I… I didn't…' My voice starts breaking, but Deidara barely notices.

'Course you did!' He folds his arms, then I duck my head down, and pull my knees to my chest, and fall to the side. I curl into a ball, and cry to myself.

'Hmm?' Is all I hear from Deidara, until I feel his hand on my shoulder. 'Yuki-Chan?'

'Leave me alone…' I sob. Deidara kneels in front of me, and shakes my shoulder a little.

'What's wrong?' He asks, and I Sit bolt upright glaring at him, and he moves away, a little startled.

'YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!' I yell, and Deidara frowns. 'YOU AND YOUR BLOODY ATTITUDE!'

'So!' He retorts. 'We're back to where we were before, _hmm?_' I grit my teeth.

'BLOODY LOOKS LIKE IT, YOU BASTARD!' I scream, and push him away from me.

'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?' He yells.

'I HATE YOU!' I shrieked. 'I HATE YOUR GUTS! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!' Deidara stares at me, slightly bemused.

'Man.' He growls after a moment. 'I guess I never _did_ like you.'

'Good.' I spit, and stand up. 'At least Hidan cares.'

'Pff.' Deidara snorts. 'He would. He's a faggot. Just like you.'

'Oh, real mature.' I hiss. And walked past him. 'And too bad this is only the fifth fucking day of the assignment.'

'Too bad my ass!' Deidara yells after me, and I ignore him. Bastard. Who did he think he was kidding?

I'm sat on my bed, staring mindlessly at my clock, which is saying ten past eight. I take an uneasy glance across my room, and glare at Deidara who's sat in the corner of the room, flicking through a book.

At this very moment, I wish I could die. I'm so depressed. I want to talk to Hidan, but he hadn't returned since I kissed him. I decide to give up on today, and I slip under the covers, and close my eyes, drifting off into an untamed and beautiful sleep.

Deidara

Today hasn't been the best day in the world. But at least I know I was wrong about Yuki. Turns out she's a Hobo, Skank, _and_ whore. Three for two, I guess. I look across the room at her, and all that's there is a lump under the covers where she's sleeping. Itachi walks into the room, and I stare at him blankly.

'What's wrong?' He asks, looking between me and Yuki.

'Fall out.' I grumble. 'I was wrong about your sister.'

'Really.' Itachi murmurs. 'She's probably just hurt.'

'Pff.' I hissed. 'Like I care.'

'You'd better go to bed.' Itachi mutters.

'Oké.' A pause silences us.

'So?' Itachi urges.

'So what?' I ask.

'There's only one bed in this room.' Itachi continues.

'Yeah, Nice try, Uchiha.' I growl, lying down on the floor, pulling my Akatsuki cloak over me. 'I'll bunk on the floor tonight, thanks.

'Fair enough.' Now I am left with nothing but Yuki's breathing and my deep, dark thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **I need to sort out the ages for this lot. XD**

**Deidara: 18**

**Yuki: 16 (Nearly 17)**

**Hidan: 17**

**Tobi: 16 (Madara is 38.)**

**Sasuke: 14**

**Naruto: 14**

**Sakura: 13 (Nearly 14)**

**Nami: 16**

**Myra: 35**

**Pain: Just turned 18**

**Konan: 17**

**Kisame: 17**

**Rest of Akatsuki: 18**

**I know there were previous ages, but how this is turning out, I changed them. XDD Ignore the previous ones. :3**

Day 6 - Wednesday

Yuki

I wake up to see Itachi in a chair, sleeping. I feel a movement behind me, and tense, sensing it must be Deidara. I turn my head to see, and an arm is draped around my waist. I looked at the ring on the finger, and immediately turn to face Hidan, who is smiling at me.

'Hey there.' He murmurs. I stare at him blankly. What was he doing? Did he sleep with me?

'I figured you might get cold…' He answers the unasked question. 'So… I just wanted to keep you warm.' I pause, then snuggle into his chest.

'Sure you did, Hidan…' I yawn. He chuckles at this. He props himself up against the wall, which was parallel to my bed, crossing his legs and staring down at me. I sit up, and he pulls me into his lap.

'Itachi told me what happened.' He murmurs into my hair, and I rest my head on his shoulder. 'What a bastard.' I giggle, and the look across the room, to where Deidara was sleeping, but a scowl was written across his face. I feel Hidan's gaze rest upon me.

'You still like him, don't you…' He murmurs, his hand brushes through my hair.

'Well…' I sighed. 'A little… I just… Hate it how he ran away without noticing what I had done for him…'

'I understand.' Hidan murmurs, and kisses my hair. I blush. It is true, after all. I do still love Deidara. But I know perhaps we aren't for each other. I don't want to get too close to Hidan in case I break his heart. I don't want to lose Hidan. He is an awesome friend, after all. I slide out of Hidan's lap, and land on the floor with a thud on my feet. I look at my brother, and he is awake. He stares at me, then murmurs;

'I'm sorry what happened… I didn't mean to hurt you like that…'

'I know, nee-san.' I say, and hug him. He hugs me back, then I pull away and dart out of the room, scrapping the fact me and Deidara had to be in the same room together. I pour myself a glass of milk, and turn from the counter. I scream, and drop the milk, the glass shattering on the floor.

'Shut up, brat.' Deidara hisses, and bends down to pick up the glass. Apparently he had followed me out. Things have changed. He's like he was before the incident with Hidan. I stare at him, and he looks up at me.

'What.' He growls, and I turn away. Bastard. Hidan walks into the room as I was just about to leave, and I bump into him.

'Hunh?' Is the response I get from him. 'Oh, Yuki.' I smile at him wearily. 'Is something the matter?' He asks.

'Deidara.' I mouth to him, and he raises his head in acknowledgement. I walk past him, and sense Deidara follow me. We had to be in the same room, after all. I stand in my room, and I open my wardrobe, but I am just staring into it, not doing anything.

'Are you alive, gay hobo?' Deidara mutters from behind me. Then I do something unbelievable. I turn around and punch him, full throttle in the face. I am panting whilst in a fighting stance, and Deidara's eyes rotate to look at me. Then he lunges at me, and pushes me backwards onto the bed, straddling me. I growl, my hands pushing against his. His teeth were bared, and he was making small growling noises also. I swing one of my legs up, and kick him right in the balls. He grunts in pain, and his grip loosens, and he topples over to the side. I stand up, and bitch-slap him, before trotting out of the room, and hiding behind Hidan.

'What is Yuki-Chan?' I cling onto his shirt when Deidara walks out my room, rubbing himself where I kicked him.

'We got into a fight…' I whispers. Hidan sighs, and pulls me over and sits me on the couch, then grabs Deidara's wrist and seats him next to me, but he scoots over to the end.

'Okay you two.' Hidan growls. 'What is your problem?'

'He's mean…' I whispered, at the same time Deidara said; 'She's a bitch.' I break down, and cry into my hands. Hidan suppresses a sigh.

'Why can't you be like normal people and just make up…?' He sighs.

Later on that evening, I'm lying on my bed, and staring at the ceiling. I feel the mattress drop, and Hidan is sat on the end.

'Deidara's gone out.' He murmurs. 'And Itachi went with him to make sure he wasn't running off.

'Oh.' Is all I say. Hidan crawls over to me, and lies next to me.

'You and Deidara are a strange couple.' He says.

'We're not a couple.' I growl.

'I meant as in two people.' Hidan sighs.

'Good.'

'Yuki…' Hidan sits up, and looks down. I sit up next to him and hug him. Maybe I did belong with Hidan… 'You know I'm here for you, yes?' I nod.

'Yeah…'

'Good.' He hugs me back. 'Because I will _always_ be here for you. Even if Deidara's not.'

'Deidara hates me.' I say quietly. 'I don't think he'll be here for me.' Hidan sighs.

'Exactly.' Just then, Itachi walks into my room.

'What is it, bro?' I ask, and he looks at us embracing each other, then glances at me.

'It's Deidara.' He growls. 'He's gone back to Akatsuki.'

'What?' Me and Hidan shriek at the same time.

'Surely they couldn't have accepted him!' Hidan yells.

'They did.' Itachi sighs and looks at me. 'Sorry, Yuki-Chan, but the next one and a half weeks won't be too good for you.' Hidan's grip around my shoulders tighten.

'I'll protect her.' He growls, and I tighten my grip on him, and bury my head into his chest.

'Thank you, Hidan-kun.' I whisper, and he nuzzles into my hair. Itachi smiles, then walks out the room. We thought we had been left alone, but then Sasuke bounces in with Naruto behind him.

'Yuki-Chaaannn!' He yells, and practically glomps me and Hidan. Naruto stands to the side.

'Sasuke-Kun?' I murmur, and hug him.

'Me and Naruto got partnered together, Yuki-Chan!'

'Ah…' I know that Naruto and Sasuke are close friends, but I also know that Sasuke likes a girl called Sakura, who Naruto also likes… 'That's good then.' I smile at my younger brother.

'I'm gonna ask big brother if he'll practice shurikan Jutsu with us!' He giggles, and trots out the room with Naruto in tow. I sigh, and slip into the covers of the bed. Hidan stares at me, and chuckles.

'Yuki-Chan…' He murmurs, lying next to me, and puts an arm around my waist. 'It's half past four…'

'So…?' I mumble, and nuzzle into his chest. Hidan chuckles, and kisses the top of my head.

'Deidara will come through.' He whispers.

'I…' I pause. '…I don't care.' I look up at him, and his amethyst eyes are soft, and understanding.

'Why not?' He asks. 'You still like him.' I shake my head.

'I don't want him anymore.' I pause again, and I wonder if I'm making the right decision. 'The only person I want is… Is _you_, Hidan..' Hidan's eyes widen around his mauve hues.

'Yuki… I…' Hidan pushes his mouth to the side. 'If I were to be with you… Deidara would kill me…'

'Deidara hate's me.' I grumble. 'He won't care.'

'Sure, Deidara hates you.' We both look up at Kisame, who is stood beside Sasori with his arms folded at the side of my bed. 'But He'd still kill Hidan.'

'Kisame, What _are_ you doing here?' I ask, sitting up.

'Deidara sent me.' He murmurs. 'And if you want Itachi alive… I advise you go to him.'

Deidara P.O.V.

'WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH TOSHIKO?' Itachi yells, his eyes blazing towards Pain.

'If you don't be quiet, she'll get it.' Pain murmurs calmly. I glare over at Toshiko, who is staring at me intently. She quickly turns away. I raise one of my eyebrows, and saunter over to her.

'What is it?' I say, keeping my voice low.

'N- Nothing.' She murmurs, and looks away from me. I sigh, and look up at Konan, who gives me a thumbs up.

'Let's go.' I whisper, and grab her wrist, pulling her with me.

I am standing outside my flat, and unlocking the door. Toshiko is waiting behind me, looking out for Yuki or anyone. Just as I step through the door, Toshiko pushes me into the house. I trip over the step, and twist around, landing on my back. Toshiko lands on top of me, blushing, but she kicks the door closed.

'What the-?' I begin, but she puts her finger on my lips. A few seconds pass, and there's a knock on the door.

'_Don't… move…_' Toshiko whispers, and lays still on my stomach. After a few moments, Someone walks away from the door, saying "Nope, no one's in". Toshiko sighs, and rolls of my stomach.

'Ffff.' I hiss, and sit up. 'That was close.'

'Indeed.' She sits up too. I look at her, and she looks at me. A silence devours us, and then I find myself a little dizzy. Before I know it, we were close. Extremely close. Toshiko is blushing like a tomato, and I am just frazzled. We move even closer to each other.

Now a crash of horror. I am kissing Toshiko. Which means in the past 2 days, I had kissed 2 different girls. I feel disgusted. But as I think about it, Toshiko looks similar to Yuki. Could It just be I miss Yuki?

_No… It… It can't be… _I hate to admit it, but I think I do… Maybe I can start new with Toshiko… I push back onto Toshiko's lips, but it seems weird. Something doesn't feel right. Toshiko's arms wrap around my neck. She pulls me into her, and she lies onto her back, and I'm straddling her. I am still feeling a little grotesque, but I let it slide, as Toshiko pulls my body into hers. Then once more, I feel bad.

Yuki

'What do you mean _"If I want my brother Alive"?_' I shriek.

'I don't know.' Kisame murmured. 'That's what Pain said.' I jump up, and leg it out the door. I know exactly where they are. The outskirts of the Forest. Now, don't call me a stalker, I was curious. I followed Deidara after school one day, and found the whole of Akatsuki outside there.

Now I'm running towards them, Hidan on my heels, and Kisame and Sasori a little further away. Then it hits me, extremely hard. Turned to Pain, yelling at him, is my brother. I skid to a halt, and Pain turns to look at me.

'So, you came.'

'What…?' I pant. 'What's… Brother?'

'It's Toshiko!' He shouts at me. 'They've taken Toshiko!'

'Toshiko?' I murmur. I had known Toshiko for a long time, even though the rest didn't know it. 'What did…' I look at Pain again, who is staring at me like he did before.

_Th- That look… _I look around at the Akatsuki who are surrounding us. All apart from…

'Where's Deidara?' I murmur. Konan chuckles.

'He's with Toshiko…' I grit my teeth. I was going to apologise and everything… Hidan stands next to me, and glares at Pain.

'Pain.' I say, and he looks at me again. 'Deidara wanted me. Where is he…?' Pain looks past me.

'There.' I turn, and sure enough, Deidara's walking towards us. He glances at me as he walks past me, then turns back to pain.

'Sorted?' Pain asks. Deidara nods.

'What did you do to her?' My brother growls. Deidara grins.

'Took her back to her brother.'

'…What…?' Me and Itachi say simultaneously. Pain nods, then turns away.

'Bye.' I gawk at him.

'You made me panic for… for THAT?' Pain turns his head and grins darkly, then walks into the tree's. Kisame grabs Deidara's wrists.

'Okay, that's enough venturing for you…' He sighs. 'And for me…' But something gave me a feeling that isn't it…

Hidan and Itachi escort us home, and then I flop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I hear Deidara chuckle, and I look at him.

'What.' I hiss.

'You look just like Toshiko did.' He sat in the corner.

'What do you mean…?' I squinted my eyes.

'Ah, nothing…' A sudden thought hits me.

'Hey, Deidara?'

'Hmm?'

'Have you… Have you ever had sex with anyone?' I blush at this question I ask.

'Well… There was that time with you…' Shit. I forgot about that one. 'And there was another girl…' He trails off, but then a smirk covers his face. 'And the other with Toshiko.' I feel my stomach clench.

'That was like… Pff… An hour or so ago?' He chuckles, and I jump up and dart into the bathroom, and puke into the toilet. Deidara follows me in.

'Shit… Are you okay?'

'Do I… Look… Okay…?' I panted. And he pushed his mouth to the side.

'Guess not…' I push past him and go to Hidan, and cry into his chest.

'What's wrong, Yuki-Chan?' He soothes, stroking my hair. I shake my head, tears rolling down my cheeks, and staining his t-shirt. I look around at Deidara, and he looks slightly worried.

'I- I'm… Going to b- bed..' I whisper, and Hidan nods. I turn from him, and past Deidara, who follows me into the bedroom. I sit on the bed, and Deidara stands in front of me.

'We should go in the shower before bed…' He murmurs, and I nod, and let him pull me into the bathroom, though he is very gentle. I put little effort into what I do, and he's the one who undresses me. I let him lead me into the shower, which is also quite big like his at his flat. I just stand there as he turns it on, and starts rubbing his hair with water. He looks at me. I can tell, because I see him out the corner of my eye. I don't look at him. It hurts me too much. He leans past me, and grabs the shampoo bottle.

'Here…' He whispers, and takes my hand, turning it palm up, and squeezing some shampoo into it. I rub it into my hair, but now I'm the one who looks at him. His eyes are dull. It's not like him. He doesn't squirt the shampoo into his hand. He just stands there, bottle in hand, looking far away. I take the bottle from, and he flinches, but he doesn't turn. I squirt the shampoo into my hand, and rub it into his hair like I did before. We are both sullen, and I want to say something, but I don't know what. And I know he wants to as well.

I am the first to step out the shower, and I wrap Deidara in a towel before I wrap myself. I notice that most boys who were showering with a girl, would be looking at everything, bumps and curves. But Deidara is either looking at my face, or the floor, away from me.

We get changed into out Pj's, and I slide under the covers, sitting up.

'Is… Is there any chance I can have a blanket…?' Deidara whispers.

'Why?' I ask, and look at him.

'I'll… I'll sleep on the floor…' He looks away and down.

'What? But the floor is cold…' He looks at me sadly without turning his head. He is silent. 'Dei?' He blushes. What the hell? He nods once, and slips in next to me. After a few moments, he pulls me down next to him, and I look him straight in the eyes. I get lost. Suddenly the whole atmosphere changes, and becomes somewhat romantic. I can't say anything. He lays his hand on my cheek. His touch sends my skin tingling, and I close my eyes. I feel him coming closer. Then we kiss. My eyes shoot open. He still likes me! I push back on his lips. My lips fit perfectly into his. It feels so right. Then he pulls away. I look up at him, and he's smirking.

'I knew it.' I murmurs gruffly. 'You still want me. That's why you were so upset I had sex with Toshiko. Hah. Loser.' He bends down to me. 'You know what? I wouldn't fuck you again if you were kissing my ass.' Tears sting my eyes, and I jump up and run out of the room. I should have known. People don't change in a heartbeat! I should have known!

Deidara's P.O.V

Why did I just do that? The heavy Air did not help. I feel so gross. I kissed Yuki again. Just… Just… Eww. No. No way. However. I _did_ find out the bitch still has a crush on me. And eye for an eye, I guess. But why did I want to find that out anyway? I look to the door where she ran out. I suddenly feel guilty. And I want to hug her, and comfort her. It's weird. Why do I feel this way? I turn on my side and close my eyes. I still don't understand. I guess I'll figure it out in the morning…

Yuki's P.O.V

'H- Hidan…?' I whisper. Hidan rolls over in his bed to look at me.

'Yuki?' He groans, and sits up. 'What is it? What's wrong?' Tears are streaming down my face, but I barely notice. I walk towards him, and stand at the side of his bed.

'Is something the matter?' He whispers, and wipes away the tears.

'D- Deidara…' Is all I need to say for him. He peels back the covers, and opens his arms out towards me. I sit next to him, and his arms go around me, pulling me into his lap.

'What did he do…' He murmurs. I shake my head, and lean into him, putting my head on his shoulder. Hidan's breathing makes me calm down, and stop crying. I start to wonder if myself and Hidan should stay together.

'Where's Ita-kun?' I murmur.

'Other room…' He replies softly. 'I think he's had enough of me for now.'

'Hmm…' I look up at him, and his eyes are closed, as he rocks me in his lap. His eyes open slightly, and he smiles at me. I pause, then I kiss him. Instead of hesitating this time, Hidan instantly melts into it. My body suddenly feels like a live wire. Hidan pulls away a little.

'You sure you're okay…?' He whispers against my lips.

'Hidan…' I whisper, and a small smirk hints at my lips. 'It's wrong to leave things unfinished, you know…' Even in the dark, I notice Hidan's cheeks darken.

'Yuki…' He whispers, and shifts around so he was sat in front of me. 'I can't do that…'

'Why not?' I ask. Hidan falls silent.

'I- I just…' He stammers. 'I…' He leans forwards onto his hands and knees, crashing his lips to mine. His hand brushed into my hair, and he pushed himself into me. I open my mouth when I feel Hidan lick my lips, and wrap my arms around his neck. Hidan, in return, wrapped his arms around my waist. A blush covers my face, and I know that I'm enjoying it too much. Hidan's grip on me tightens, and I bring our faces together, deepening the kiss. Eventually, we part for airs sake. Hidan is panting, and I run my hand through his hair. I then cup my hand around his cheek, and he closes his eyes.

'Yuki-Chan…' He whispers. 'I… I don't think I'm ready to do that yet…' I nod, and he lies down next to me. After a few moments, he pulls me down next to him, and pulls the covers over us, and wraps his arms around my waist. I hug him close to me, and close my eyes, and fall asleep to the soft sound of Hidan's peaceful breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:__ A whole week has gone by already. Deidara is starting to question himself, but Yuki finds herself falling for Hidan. Hidan is hesitating towards her, because he knows she belongs with Deidara. It's up to him to try and get them back together, but will Yuki accept Deidara once more? Or has this heartbreak been enough for her? Yet, Will Deidara understand himself and find where he belongs? Toshiko, or Yuki?_

_**Day 7 - Thursday**_

_**Yuki's P.O.V**_

_**The first thing I do after I wake up, as usual, is go to the toilet. I frown at myself, because I am about 5 days late for my period. It just isn't right. I wash my face, and then open the cupboard to find some deodorant, and find that old pregnancy test on the side. I sighed, and take it to throw in the bin, but as I do so, I glance at the screen.**_

_**The screen says "Positive". **_

'_**O- Ohh…' I say breathless. 'Oooh Shit…' I run into Hidan's bedroom, and he looks up at me.**_

'_**Yuki?'**_

'_**Hidan!' I shove the test under his face. **_

'_**Oh Shit…' He growls. **_

'_**I know!' I burst into tears. 'What am I meant to do?'**_

'_**You could… No… You're too young…' He murmurs, and then stands up. 'Oh Geeze. It's not my fault, is it?' I stare at him.**_

'_**Hidan… No…' I said slowly. 'You were no where near...'**_

'…_**Good point…' **_

'_**It's Deidara.' I sigh, and walk out into the front room, only to get tackled. 'Who the-?'**_

'_**Yuki-Chan! It's been so long!'**_

'_**What? Naoki?' My twin sister giggles.**_

'_**Omigod, I'm seeing doubles.' Hidan murmurs, swaying and leaning on the door. Naoki rolls her eyes.**_

'_**Fool, I have long hair.' This, in fact, is true. Naoki may be my twin sister, but her hair is longer than mine. Also, I'm ten minutes older than her. Something in Hidan's head seems to tick, but he doesn't say anything. Naoki lets me up, and I stare at her.**_

'_**What the hell are you doing home?' I murmur.**_

'_**We have a summer vacation.' She grins. 'It means I'll be home for a month.'**_

'_**Ah.' Naoki's job is abroad, so I do not see her very often. Hidan walks past us and through to My/Deidara's room.**_

'_**I'll go see mom, Itachi and Sasuke-kun.' Naoki grins, and trots off. I turn, and Hidan and Deidara walk out.**_

'_**Come on.' Hidan says, and I follow them out the door.**_

_**We are walking back from Hidan's house. Just so you know, Deidara now knows of my pregnancy. What's worse, is that there's nothing I can do about it. My body is still developing, and I may not be able to carry a baby in me. It may crush my internal organs, and I may die. Lovely.**_

_**The walk back is silent and awkward. Hidan is walking a few paces ahead of us, so I decide to talk about my sister.**_

'_**Hey, Deidara?'**_

'_**Hmm?'**_

'_**Did you know I have a twin sister?' I ask.**_

'_**I've heard somewhat about it.' He replies.**_

'_**Oh. She used to go to Konoha High.' I suggest. 'Her name is Naoki.'**_

'_**What?' He stops walking and looks around at me, eyes wide. 'Naoki-Mai Niiro?'**_

'_**Yes…'**_

'_**The girl I fucked twice is your sister?'**_

'…_**what…?' I breath. Deidara smirks. His evil, trademark smirk.**_

'_**Been a while since I saw her…'**_

'_**You fucked my sister?' I whisper. Deidara closes his eyes, bowing his head. I don't even want to know what he's thinking.**_

'_**Mmm hmm.' He grins darkly. 'Wasn't really a girlfriend, but she loved me, so… why not?' So he's a player. Bastard. **_

_**What's worse! I told Naoki that I had a huge crush on Deidara! She also knew he bullies me. How could she? Tears sting my eyes. Hidan looks back at us.**_

'_**Come on, you two.' I start walking again, faster. My head is bowed, and tears silently fall down my face. I walk through the front door of the small Tatami house.**_

'_**We're back…' I murmur. Naoki comes bounding out the kitchen and hugs me. Then she sees Deidara, and her face goes red.**_

'_**Uh. Do you guys want a drink?' She asks, more to him than me.**_

'_**I'd love one.' Deidara grins. Bastard.**_

_**We're sitting at the coffee table, and I hiss at Deidara.**_

'_**We're here to pack up to go back to your house!' I growled. 'Not for you to flirt with my sister!'**_

'_**Psh…' Deidara mutters, one arm draping over the back of the couch. 'Chill out, okay? I won't fuck her in the same room as you.' I growl. What was he thinking?**_

'_**Don't you even dare…' I hiss, but Naoki walks back in the room.**_

'_**Here you go.' She smiles, and winks at Deidara who grins. What a bastard… I sigh. I have to tell my mom and dad about the whole pregnancy thing… they won't be happy…**_

_**Later on, after I had packed, I turn to Deidara.**_

'_**Do you want to take a bath before we leave?' I know he can't pay for water. Plus if he bathed in our Spring-like bath, that would be nice for him, I guess.**_

'_**Sure. That would-'**_

'_**He can bathe with me, right Dei-kun?' Naoki smiles. I grit my teeth. Deidara smirks at me, then turns to Naoki and puts an arm around her.**_

'_**Sounds like a date**_**…' Deidara hisses, making me jealous. What is Naoki doing to me? I turn, and walk out the house to the big building where my mother and father work. They are so going to hate me…**

**Deidara's P.O.V**

**I walked into the bathroom with Naoki. Something felt misplaced, but I couldn't understand what… Naoki slipped her clothes off, and even though she is Yuki's twin, I feel like it should be Yuki there. She smirks at me.**

'**Well. It's been a while since I saw you last…' She creeps up towards me. 'Especially like… **_**this…' **_

'**Hmm.' I murmur, and she helps me take my shirt off, then kisses me. I frown at myself. I liked this more than Yuki, Right? …**_**Right…?**_** Damn. I can't even convince **_**myself**_**… **

**I mean sure, The comparison between the twins is huge. Naoki; long hair, big breasts, and her fringe covers both her eyes.**

**Yuki; Short auburn hair, spiked up, small chest, Beautiful black eyes… Perfect lips… A figure like a model… Wait. WHAT? Why am I thinking like this? I was like this last night, too! I snap out of my little fantasy, and I notice I'm nude. Naoki pulls me towards the bath, and we both sink in. She is sitting on my hips, and she shuffles a little, and I moan. Great. She chuckles, and pressed her mouth to mine, not even hesitating to stick her tongue down my throat. Then I realise another difference.**

**Naoki; Rough, and extremely horny. Just Not right for a girl. Shoves her tongue down your throat before you can say; "Art", and then she touches you everywhere.**

**Yuki; Sweet and sensitive. Will be there when you need her. Not at all desiring to have sex or any of the likes. When you kiss her, she's soft, and she waits for you to make the first move. Doesn't touch you. Well. Not from what I've experienced. **

**I suddenly panic. I had made all the wrong choices. Bath with Yuki? Denied. Bath with Naoki, Plus free sex. Accepted. FUCK.**

'**N- Naoki…' I murmur, but she has seated herself on me, and I'm in her. 'Naoki… I…'**

'**You don't have to say anything…' She growls, jamming her lips to mine again, and touching me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. WHAT A WHORE.**

'**Naoki, now, really.' She starts to move. I project a small moan, but I can't help but hold it back. 'Naoki, this has to-' Again, she silences me with a kiss. God damn it! I'm hard already! If this keeps up, I'll get another girl pregnant! With Yuki in my mind, and the thought of our baby, I push back on Naoki, and she goes splashing back into the water.**

'**Deidara?'**

'**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?' I yell, leaping up and wrapping a towel to cover myself. 'YOUR SISTER IS PREGNANT WITH MY BABY, AND THERE'S A POSSIBILITY SHE COULD DIE!' Naoki snorts.**

'**So?'**

'**You don't even care?' I whisper, and she smirks.**

'**I only care about **_**you**_**.' **

'**Put this in you record book.' I growl. 'The world isn't just about you, y'know. You have to think of others. Life is more than sex. Trust me. I learnt the hard way.' I turn, and slide open the door, and then walk into Yuki, who is crying her eyes out and grabbing her t-shirt where her stomach is.**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'**Mom? Dad?' I whisper.**

'**Yuki?' My mom calls out. I walk towards her voice, my eyes are stinging with tears, but I blink them back.**

'**I… I have something to tell you.' My father, Madara Uchiha, looks up from reading a newspaper article. He's the one who's going to be nasty to me… He's head of Konoha Art Industries, and he's very, very strict.**

'**What is it, daughter?' I see it in his eyes. "Give me a good reason to bother me, you little shit."**

'**Well… I…' I sighed, and sucked in air. 'I… I'mpregnantandDeidara'sthefather!' My mom drops the cup she was holding, and my father throws the newspaper to the side, and marches over to me, grabbing my wrists and pinning me against the wall.**

'**YOU WHAT?' He spits in my face. (A/N: Madara isn't this evil in FL. XD He loves Yuki to pieces, lmao.)**

'I- I'm sorry!'

'YOU HAD SEX AT YOUR AGE?'

'I- I didn't mean for it to happen!'

'YOU MEAN YOU GOT RAPED AND YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO FEND FOR YOURSELF?'

'I was forced into it because the other person would have been shot!'

'SO YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THIS PERSON?' I stay silent. I couldn't lie to him. He drops me, and I land on my butt, leaning against the wall. 'get out of my house…' He growls. 'You're a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan…' I let the tears stream down my face, and I run out of the house, and back to the Tatami, through the living room where Hidan called after me from the small bathroom, and past Itachi who stared after me. I stop outside the door, where I heard the gist of my sister and the one I love's conversation.

'Naoki, this has to-' Deidara. Pause. A loud splash…?

'Deidara?' My sister…

'DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOUR SISTER IS PREGNANT WITH MY BABY, AND THERE'S A POSSIBILITY SHE COULD DIE!' Tears sting my eyes again, and I grab my t-shirt, right above where the baby inside me was growing. A snort from Naoki.

'So?'

'You don't even care?' Deidara…

'I only care about _you_.'

'Put this in you record book.' My heart starts thumping out of my chest, and I cry even harder. 'The world isn't just about you, y'know. You have to think of others. Life is more than sex. Trust me. I learnt the hard way.' The door in front of me slides open.

'Y- Yuki?' I look up at Deidara, and I stay silent. He appears shocked. 'D… Did you hear that…?' I nod.

'W- We have t- to leave…' I sob, and Deidara puts his arms around me.

'Why?'

'D- Dad yelled a- at m- me…' I cry into his chest. 'A- And he w- wants me to l- leave…' Deidara hugs me to his chest, and then leads me to my room where we pack our stuff, and he gets dressed. He looks down at me, and then takes my hand gently. I look up at him, tears still falling from my face, and he holds my hand to his mouth, and he kisses it. I blush.

'What happened to your wrists?' He murmurs, rubbing the wrist on the hand he was holding.

'I- I'll tell you later…' I whisper, and he nods. Naoki marches in.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' She yells at me, rather than Deidara.

'Naoki…' Deidara murmurs, letting go of my hand and turning to her, standing up. 'Leave us alone.'

'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?' She shrieks, and it pains me. I cover my ears with my hands, and press my forehead to the wooden floor. It feels nice. I can still hear them, though.

'There was nothing between us.' Deidara murmurs. 'Never was. Never will be.'

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' My sister yells, throwing her fists at Deidara, but he catches them easily.

'Naoki, I do not belong with you.' Deidara murmurs strictly. 'I belong with Yuki. It's my responsibility, and my own fault she's in this mess. I have to take on the responsibility of a father, and I can't do that with you. Not when I'm aware that Yuki needs me more. And _I_ need _her _more than anything…' I look up at Deidara, and his head is turned, his cerulean hues looking straight at me. On his lips, a lopsided smile, and his cheeks are tinged with pink. Naoki huffs, and spins around, running out the door.

'You didn't have to do that for me…' I whisper, and he goes on his haunches to my eye level.

'Do it for you? Of course I did.' He smiles, and kisses my forehead. It leaves a tingling sensation there. 'I did it for me, too.' This time he kisses my nose. 'I know where I belong, who I belong to, now, Yuki.' Now he's kissing me on the lips. I was slightly frightened he was mocking me like he did yesterday. But after what he said, that cannot be true, can it? I'm not convinced. I try anyway, and push back on his lips. He doesn't pull away, so I wrap my arms around his neck, and simultaneously, he wraps his arms around my waist.

_He means it! He actually means it this time!_ I'm so happy! We had been through so much, and he still accepted me into his life.

'Yuki?' I freeze, and pull away. It was my mom. I turn and start packing as she walks into the room. Tears fall down my face again. It hurts too much. Deidara understands and pats my shoulder. My mom bends down to me on my other side.

'Where are you going to go?' She asks, and she sounds soft.

'I'm going to go to D- Deidara's…' I whisper, anticipating her to blow up and tell me no, but instead, she nods.

'Will you call me?' I look up at her and nod sadly.

'Do… Do you hate me…?' I whisper. My mom smiles and hugs me.

'No… Of course not.' I hug her back. 'You're too special to me.' She kisses my forehead, then goes to leave the room.

'Call me whenever you need me, okay?' I nod.

'I- I'll call your mobile in case D- Dad picks up…' She nods, and leaves. Deidara pulls me into his arms again, and I cry into his shoulder. It hurt to even be in this house.

'Have we got everything…?' He murmurs, and I look around my room. It is virtually, completely empty. I had stripped the pictures down in anger a few days before, and the wardrobe was now empty. I nod, and he helps me stand up and carry the cases. We walk down the path, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see my father stood talking to someone. He points in my direction, and I know he's bitching about me. I can't hate him. He is my father, after all. But I don't like him either. Tears fall down from my eyes again, and Deidara puts an arm around me. I like it when he touches me like this. It comforts me.

'Come on.' He whispers, and tugs me down the lane towards his flat. We walk up the stairs, and he unlocks to door, allowing me to go through before him. Tears still sting at my eyes. He closes the door, and his arms go around my shoulders. He nuzzles into my hair.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers. 'I'm so, so sorry I got you into this…' I shake my head, and turn around, burying my head into the crook of his neck, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

'It's not your fault.' I murmur.

'No, It is.' He growls, pulling away and sitting heavily to the couch. 'You should have let them shoot me.' Tears fell down my face again.

'Deidara…' I whisper, standing still with my hand clutched above my stomach again. 'If it's anyone's fault here… it's mine…' I walk over past the couch to go to the bedroom, but Deidara grabs my hand, and pulls me into his lap like I was a small child. He cradles me, kissing my forehead and telling me It'll be okay. I close my eyes, and drift off into an unimaginable sleep.

Deidara's P.O.V

I cradle Yuki in my arms. I can feel my stress and sorrow slowly melt away. I looked down at her, and she's sleeping, so I stand up and take her into the bedroom, where I lay her on the bed, and pull the covers over her shoulders. She had possibly the worst day in her life. Poor girl. I feel so sorry for her. I cup my hand around her cheek and then I lean over her face and kiss her forehead. My heart is heavy, and I feel like I want to cry. I walk into the living room, and sit onto the couch and take some explosive clay out of the drawer in the table at the side of couch, and make a small butterfly. I let it fly around the room a few times, before I let it explode like a firework, ranging from dark reds to bright greens and yellows.

'Deidara?' I turn, and Yuki's stood in the bedroom doorway.

'Oh, Yuki…' I murmur, and she walks towards me. 'Did I wake you up?' She shakes her head as she sits next to me.

'No…'

'What is it?' I asks softly. 'Is something the matter?'

'My father…' She whispers, and I put an arm around her. Despite this, she bursts into tears again.

'Come on, Yuki.' I sigh. 'You're 18 now.'

'…I'm sixteen…'

The door slams open, and the neighbour comes marching in.

'Where the fuck were you the last few days?' She growls.

'I was away.' I murmured, and then she sees Yuki with my arm around her.

'Who the fuck is that?' The neighbour growls. Her name was Mitsuki. Same as Yuki's horse. **(A/N: Yes, I'm lost for inspiration in the name department. x_x.) **

'Oh… This is Yuki, yeah.'

'I couldn't give a fuck about what the little shit's name is.' Mitsuki growls. 'I recognise her from school. The little dirty fag.' I sigh.

'Mitsuki, can you leave? Please, hmm?'

'What?' Mitsuki gives Yuki constant evil glares.

'I was in the middle of an important conversation with her, yeah.' I murmur calmly.

'When can we get back to… _that_.' She murmurs, her voice gruff.

'Uh. Mitsuki…' I whisper. 'That's not going to happen anymore.'

'WHAT?' She screeches, and Yuki covers her ears again, and squints her eyes shut like last time. I rub her shoulder. 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?'

'I mean, we're through.' I look away from her and to Yuki, who has a tear forming under her long eyelashes.

'Whatever.' Mitsuki hissed. 'Fuck you, Deidara. Fuck you and your stupid hobo girlfriend.' And with that, she slams the door behind her as she leaves. A picture frame on the wall jogs and falls off with a smash. I look back to Yuki, after staring at the picture, which was something I had drawn, and wiped away the tear that was now falling down her cheek.

'Yuki, I didn't know you were 16...' I whisper. Yuki sobs.

'Y- Yeah…' I kiss her forehead.

'Why don't we take a shower?' I murmur, and she looks up at me. 'After all, I didn't get to finish my bath earlier, hmm?' She nods without a single word, and I lead her into the bathroom. She just stands there. I pull my shirt over my head, then walk over to her. I don't ask what's wrong. It would be pointless. I go put my arms around her waist. She snuggles into my chest, and I kiss her hair.

'I'm sorry.' I whisper. She shakes her head. I pull away after a few moments, and walk to the opposite side of the bathroom and take my trousers and pants off. A sick feeling rises in my stomach… The Akatsuki are going to be a problem. I know it. We'll have to somehow shake them off our legs. I look to Yuki, and she's pulling her trousers off. I sigh and look away again.

After our shower, we get dressed for bed, and I ask Yuki if she wants anything to eat before we go to bed. She shakes her head, and I nod to her. Something's wrong. I know what's wrong, but I feel there's something more. I climb into the bed, and lay on my back. Yuki lays on my stomach, her head resting against my chest. I sigh again, and there isn't a word between us as we drift off to sleep.


End file.
